La Nueva Guerrera
by Son-AbyGC
Summary: El titulo lo dice, se desarrolla después de la batalla de Buu. Milk sorprenderá a todos con su poder y además aparecerá la mamá y hermano de Goku pero no habló de Radiz. Con esto llevará a aparecer a temibles enemigos que Goku y sus amigos no imaginaron ¿ podrá Goku y los demás derrotarlos ? Leeanlo para descubrirlo. La relación amorosa de Milk y Goku Gxm
1. Chapter 1

**GOKU REGRESA**

Estaba emocionada y como no podría estarlo, por fin después de 7 largos años su goku iba a volver, gohan le acababa de dar la noticia que por un día podría ser capaz de verlo, no se sentía solo emocionada por ello, su pequeño hijo goten lo conocería pues goku murió mucho antes de que naciera.

-te ocurre algo mama?- le pregunto gohan sacándola de sus pensamientos, se encontraba lavando los platos utilizados para la comida y ya llevaba rato lavando el mismo.

-no cariño, ve a acostar a tu hermano-dijo milk al momento de agarrar los platos que traía consigo gohan en sus manos.

-estas segura? Si quieres podemos hablar de eso- milk solo sonrió a su hijo y ella se hicieron muy unidos después de la muerte de goku, se conocían perfectamente, eran capaces de detectar si algo andaba mal con el otro.

\- segura ve- dijo al momento de darle un beso en la frente y continuar con su tarea.

Gohan se fue a acostar a su hermano algo insegura sobre la actitud de su madre, sabía que algo pasaba con ella, vio a su hermano medio dormido en el sillón no pudo evitar soltar una risita era la réplica de su padre.

-vamos goten- dijo al momento de cargarlo hacia su habitación que compartían ambos.

-gohan?- escucho una voz débilmente

-si goten?- pregunto a la hora de recostarlo en la cama

-crees que le agrade a papa?- dijo nerviosamente el mini clon de goku, gohan al escuchar decir aquello se quedó parado, mirándolo

-claro que si goten, además eres igual a papa le encantaras- dijo acariciando los cabellos del menor de los son, que al escuchar eso sonrió y se acostó satisfecho con su respuesta.

Mientras que en la otra habitación se encontraba una joven con un dilema, ¿su goku la seguirá amando? ¿La encontraría atractiva? Claro que ha envejecido y sabiendo que él se encontraría igual de guapo, pues no envejecía.

-Pero que estoy diciendo seguro ni se fijara, él siempre me ha dicho que me querrá no importa que- con esos pensamientos se acostó durmiendo pensando en el mañana, pero más específicamente en goku.

En el palacio de kamisama se encontraban todos muy felices con la derrota de buu malo.

-por fin volveremos a ser una familia completa- decía una feliz milk con lágrimas abrazando a goku.

-así es milk- hablaba el guerrero que derroto a buu mientras le correspondía a su abrazo

Después de dar los detalles de la gran batalla y de despedirse prometiendo ir a visitarlos algún día partieron rumbo a sus casas.

Goku tomo a milk de la cintura y despegaron hacia el monte paoz. Goten y gohan estaban muy felices, por fin tenían a su papa, aunque gohan lo tubo desde la infancia, goten no y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

-sigues igual de hermosa- susurro goku a milk para que solo ella escuchaba, además iban un tanto distanciados de sus hijos para tener un momento

\- hay goku que cosas dices- se sonrojaba milk, y los pensamientos de que el ya o la veía bonita se esfumaron al oírle decir esas palabras.

-solo digo la verdad- contesto el guerrero divertido al ver que le causaba el mismo efecto que desde antes de que se muriera

-oye papa cuando lleguemos te enseñare todas mis cosas, después jugaremos, iremos al rio y pescaremos-decía un emocionado goten a lo que goku no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de contestar gohan interrumpió

-no hagas planes tan pronto, seguro y papa está cansado- goten no pudo evitar ponerse triste pues era su papa y quería hacer cosas como el con gohan

\- no te preocupes goten aremos todas esas cosas pero ahora hay que disfrutar el momento de paz- dijo goku mirando a su réplica con una sonrisa son.

\- si papa!- dijo emocionado el menor de ellos.

Después de un largo viaje la familia llego a su casa en las montañas. Al aterrizar goku observo con algo de nostalgia el bosque, el lugar en el que el paso toda su vida, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de milk, su esposa era la persona que más extraño, no solo por su comida, aunque si la extraño bastante, sino fue por su compañía.

Y que no se diga de sus hijos, gohan tuvo que convertirse en el hombre de la casa a una temprana edad, apenas iba a entrar a la adolescencia y su hijo más pequeño lo acabo de conocer hace apenas unas horas pero estaba muy orgullosos de ellos. Tenía que recuperar esos largos años de su vida.

-entra goku- dijo milk abriéndole la puerta de su pequeña pero acogedora casa, al entrar se maravilló que a pesar de los años se encontraba igual, entro hasta la sala y se sentó.

-iré a prepararles algo que de seguro tienen hambre- dijo la señora de la casa, al momento se escuchó los estómagos de los 3 sayallines

\- si jajaja muero de hambre- dijo goku con su típica pose

\- nunca cambiaras jajaja- dijo retirándose a la cocina a prepararles algo de comer a ahora sus tres hombres, le emocionaba que goku por fin haya regresado del otro mundo así tendría a su esposo y sus hijos a su papa.

Mientras tanto en la sala goku les contaba historias que había vivido en el otro mundo y además de sus entrenamientos con kaiosama. Goten escuchaba con ojos de admiración a su papa pues él nunca lo conoció y tenerlo o llenaba de emoción.

-woow papa tenías un entrenamiento muy duro- menciono goten

\- si para hacerme mas fuerte – dijo goku

\- con razón eres el más fuerte del universo- alababa goten a su papa

-jajaja gracias goten de seguro tu llegaras a serlo más-

-de verdad! Papa me entrenaras para ser fuerte- decía goten muy feliz de ser entrenado por su papa

\- por supuesto hijo, entrenaremos lo antes posible por lo pronto hay que descansar- decía el guerrero más fuerte del universo

-y crees que mami nos deje?- pregunto goten conociendo el carácter de su madre

\- no te preocupes la convenceré de que nos deje- decía goku

\- ¿podrás?- pregunto goten pues sabía muy bien que su mama quería tenerlos a todos juntos y ya no entrenar

\- claro que si goten, no te preocupes papa siempre podría convencer a mama-hablaba gohan sonriente

-¿enserio?- dijo goten a lo que goku asintió, antes de poder hacer otra pregunta milk los llamo a comer

-bueno vamos a comer- decía goku parándose y yendo a la cocina

Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los platos chocando el ser apilados comían como si no hubieran comido en años, menos milk al terminar agradecieron

-Mama estuvo delicioso- decía goten satisfecho

-Si mama gracias- apoyaba gohan

-Si milk es lo mejor que he comido en años- decía goku palmeándose la barriga a lo cual milk no pudo evitar sonreír por los halagos de sus hombres

\- gracias chicos pero es hora de que se vallan a bañar ha sido un largo día- anunciaba milk recogiendo los platos sucios

-tienes razón milk, que les parece si se bañan con migo- les decía a sus hijos goku, a lo cual accedieron felizmente

Después los tres se fueron a bañar al barril hablaron un poco sobre como siguieron adelante después de la muerte de goku y del entrenamiento de goten, que le sorprendió mucho saber que milk fue quien lo entreno, con eso no pudo evitar llenarse de orgullo hacia su esposa definitivamente fue la mejor decisión al haberse casado con ella, es cierto que se comprometió sin saber que era del todo el matrimonio, pero con el tiempo fue amándola y sabiendo su significado de ello.

Al terminar de bañarse goku y milk fueron a acostar a sus hijos, después de darles las buenas noches salieron directo a su habitación, milk se dirigió al baño y goku empezó a desnudarse quedando solo en bóxer.

Al salir del baño milk se sonrojo pues hace mucho que no veía a su marido así, se fue acercando a el hasta abrazarlo por detrás y darle un beso en la espalda, inmediatamente goku se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a su esposa, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, sin poder controlarlo se fueron acercando hasta rosar sus labios dándose un tierno beso que después paso a ser unos apasionado.

Goku observaba a la bella mujer que yacía en sus brazos recostada en su pecho, dios sabe cuánto la echaba de menos sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, su toda completamente.

-te amo goku- decía una cansada pelinegra cerrando los ojos por el sueño

-yo también te amo milk- decía goku al memento de darle un beso en la frente y dormir profundamente con su mayor tesoro en sus brazos, que no la soltarían tan fácilmente esta vez.

Si quieren que coloque el lemon háganmelo saber en los comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

el segundo capitulo, publico lo mas rápido que puedo

LA SORPRESA

A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por la ventana de una habitación, ya que no se habían acordado de cerrar las cortinas, un guerrero se despertaba cansado después de haber pasado la noche con su mujer.

Goku sonrió al ver a su esposa posada enzima suyo usando su brazo como almohada, levantaba sus cabellos para después dejarlos caer, le encantaba el aroma que desprendía de ellos.

-ya es muy tarde- dijo mientras posaba su vista en el reloj de cabecera, para volver su vista a su adorada esposa durmiente-se ve tan hermosa con el cabello suelto y aunque no te lo diga mucho, te amo-eran los pensamientos del guerrero.

-buenos días- decía una milk cansada, recorriéndose a su lugar con las sabanas que abrazaban su cuerpo desnudo.

-buenos días- respondió sorprendido el sayallin pues no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta milk

-a qué horas son?- pregunto para después posar su vista en el reloj, al ver lo tarde que era se levantó aun envuelta en las sabanas directo a su ropero para agarrar ropa y entrar al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras Goku solo se le quedaba viendo sorprendido de lo rápido que se levantó.

Después de unos momentos salió una milk ya aseada con un kimoto azul, y con una toalla en la cabeza, para después sacarla y empezar a cepillar su largo cabello, sin darse cuenta sintió como unos brazos se enrollaban en la cintura, suspirando al tacto, dios cuanto lo extrañaba, recostándose inmediato en su fuerte pecho, mientras Goku le daba un beso en el cuello y fijaba su vista en el espejo contemplando a su adorada esposa.

-eres muy bonita milk- decía Goku sonriendo al ver que milk se había sonrojado, a pesar de todos los años que habían estado casados seguía causándole ese efecto en ella.

-gracias- dijo en un susurro milk todavía perdida en su tacto, se dio media vuelta todavía en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su sayallin favorito, hablando de sayallin, alguien estaba golpeándola interrumpiéndolos y milk podría jurar que era el pequeño porque tenía hambre, era igual a su padre.

-sera mejor que te metas a bañar- le dijo separándose lentamente para después posar un beso en la mejilla e ir a abrir la puerta, como lo supuso era el pequeño goten con su pijama parado en la puerta.

-mami tengo hambre- a lo que milk sonrió "lo sabía" pensaba milk.

-bien vamos- dijo milk cargando al pequeño y dirigiéndose a la casina para comenzar con el desayuno, ya que si goten tenía hambre no es de extrañar que los demás también.

Hizo el desayuno con la ayuda de su pequeño goten y como dijo en un momento con el olor de la comida ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, esperando la comida, la sirvió y todos comenzaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque Gohan comía mas decentemente que su padre y hermano pequeño.

-hay que bien estuvo mama- decía su pequeñín

-si mama eres la mejor- alagaba Gohan recogiendo su plato y llevándolo al lavadero

-sin duda alguna tu comida es la mejor- decía el guerrero Goku sobándose la barrilla llena

-gracias chicos-dijo con una sonrisa milk ante los halagos de sus chicos yendo a lavar los platos sucios

\- bien, es hora de ir a entrenar- anuncio Goku – pero primero hay que convencer a su madre- a lo que a los hermanos les salió una gota anime

-qué tal si mama viene, ella es muy buena- decía feliz el pequeño

-no lo creo, mama nunca ha ido a un entrenamiento- dijo Gohan pero al voltear su hermano ya había ido con milk- Que hará?- decía asustado al pensar que milk tendría una mala reacción con su temperamento, volteando a ver su padre que estaba igual que el O.o a lo que solo se encogió de hombros.

Goten venia hacia ellos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Gohan y Goku lo tomaron como una mala señal.

-está bien goten sino…- no alcanzo a continuar Goku porque goten lo corto

\- dijo que sii!- grito goten con alegría dejando a Goku y Gohan con la boca abierta en shock

-qu.e? q..ue dij…iste?-decía aun en shock Goku no creyendo en lo que escuchaba milk? Su milk? Ir con ellos a entrenar? No lo creía, siempre en el pasado se negaba, aunque sospechaba de qué goten les estaba ocultando algo con esa sonrisa. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, bajo milk con su antiguo traje de pelea aunque algo modificado.

-mami te bes hermosa- alagaba goten corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándola

-Tiene razón goten te bes muy bonita- dijo Gohan recuperándose después del shock, dándole una sonrriza, pues aunque le extrañaba que ella quisiera ir a entrenar sabía que había cambiado desde que murió papa a manos de cell.

-gracias chicos, que no piensas decir nada Goku?- dijo con una sonrisa milk viendo divertida la reacción de Goku, pues este tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-te.. te vez fantástica- dijo en lo que pudo aun en shock

-bien vamos!- dijo aplaudiendo goten, así es como despegaron con milk en brazos de Goku y sus hijos siguiéndolos a un lugar en las montañas

Goku y Gohan sincronizaron sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo" algo oculta goten"

Comenten como les pareció

Que sera lo que oculta goten?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

….

En el espacio, más bien en una nave en la cual viajaba un niño de la edad de goten y una mujer.

-madre en cuanto llegaremos a la tierra?- pregunto el niño acercándose a donde se encontraba su mama

-muy pronto Neo- le contesto acariciando los cabellos de su hijo

"te encontrare kakaroto" fueron los pensamientos de ella.

….

En la tierra

La familia son aterrizo cerca del lago donde pescaban, comían y nadaban.

-baya extrañe este lugar- hablaba el guerrero con nostalgia bajando a milk al suelo, seguidos de sus hijos

-muy bien hay que empezar- volvió a hablar goku

-siiii- gritaba goten de emoción pues había una sorpresa para su papa y hermano, que solo él y milk sabían.

"que esconderá goten" se preguntaba mentalmente gohan y de igual forma goku, milk solo tenía una sonrisa de emoción igual a su hermano menor, ya empezaba a sospechar que algo se tenían entre manos esos dos.

-yo luchare contra gohan y tu contra mama, papa - anunciaba el pequeño conteniendo una carcajada, a lo que solo goku y gohan lo miraban raro.

-está bien- decía goku mirando a milk y le sorprendió que tenía una sonrisa similar a la de vegeta

Gohan y goten se apartaron para iniciar sus entrenamientos un poco alejados de sus padres.

-que tienes en mente goten- pregunto gohan al alejarse un poco de sus padres.

\- ya verás – contesto goten poniéndose en posición de pelea después de lanzar una mirada a donde se encontraban goku y milk, soltó una risa para después atacar a su hermano.

\- ataca primero milk - dijo un confiado goku, pensando que tenía la pelea ganada, pero esta vez se sorprenderá goku.

Sin esperar más y ante la vista de goku despareció milk, para posicionarse detrás de goku mandándolo contra una montaña destruyéndola, el guerrero se levantó en completo shock, milk? Lo había golpeado? no tubo tiempo de cuestionarse cuando vio que ella volaba hacia el a una velocidad que no era normal para un ser humano, esquivo una patada y un puñetazo que anqué le contara admitirlo le hubiera dolido, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en milk que cada vez aumentaba su poder.

Gohan y goten ya habían dejado su entrenamiento al ver que el KI de su madre aumentaba drásticamente, aunque le sorprendió que goten no se impresionara sino nada más sonrió, pero lo que más le impresiono es ver que su mama aumentaba cada vez más su fuerza y energía.

Goku era ajeno que sus hijos habían dejado su entrenamiento para concentrarse en el de él y milk, lo único que pensaba era esquivas los golpes por parte de milk, ya había recibido muchos y eran muy fuertes, él también le mandaba pero sin aplicarles demasiada fuerza, milk los esquivaba fácilmente, aunque ella demostró que tenía mucha fuerza, seguía siendo su esposa y no quería dañarla, era algo que la guerrera aprovechaba.

Llego hasta el punto de convertirse en súper sayayin pero no tenía ningún cambio, la pelea seguía igual, goku no lo podía creer, desde cuando milk tenía tanto poder. Esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes otros que llegaban a su destino, el ya empezaba a responderle de igual forma, tenía orgullo después de todo y no podía permitir que lo derrotara tan fácil una mujer, aunque esta sea su esposa.

-desde cuando tienes tanto poder milk- pregunto goku agarrándole la mano, la cual le iba a dar un puñetazo, a lo cual milk solo sonrió de la misma forma de vegeta

-la vida es corta son goku- dijo milk soltándose provocándole un escalofrió al guerrero al oírla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera, milk se colocó en una posición que el muy bien conocía

\- no me digas que...- no alcanzo a terminar

\- ha-me ha-me ha!- pronuncio lanzándole una potente bola de energía que no pudo esquivar a tiempo mandándolo a volar contra una roca volándola en pedazos, escuchándose un gran estruendo.

-no pu..e..de..se.r- dijo un gohan con los ojos como platos desconcertado, viendo como su hermanito volaba hacia su mama.

\- fue fantástico mama- dijo el pequeño saltando y chocando las manos.

\- gracias hijo- dijo una emocionada milk, por fin podía mostrarles su verdadera fuerza

-mama? Co...Mo?- dijo gohan aterrizando junto a ellos aún es shock.

-lo explicare cuando tu padre venga- anuncio milk mirando hacia donde había mandado a su marido.

Goku se encontraba bajo algunos pedazos de roca en shock, no podía creer lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos, primero su fuerza y velocidad ahora podía hacer energía y no cualquiera sino el kame-hame-ha?

Se levantó aturdido mirando a milk con los ojos como platos, miro que gohan se encontraba de igual forma en cambio goten estaba sonriendo? Eso era lo que ocultaba. No espero más y se levantó cansado y adolorido, con su ropa hecha trisas, y con su orgullo por los suelos, si vegeta se enteraba tendría una buena risa, aun no procesaba bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, camino hacia su familia.

-mil...k? co.m.o. .lo hi... ?- dijo el guerrero aturdido, milk no presenciaba ningún signo de cansancio menos de dolor, no podía creer que después de su pelea y el en súper sayayin no le hay hecho casi nada, solo un corte en la mejilla, se sintió mal aunque ella lo haya dejado derrotado, no soportaba la idea de hacerle cualquier daño, así que se acercó tomándola de la mejilla y con su dedo le acaricio la herida, sonrojando a milk.

-estoy bien, aunque no digo lo mismo de ti- dijo retirándose milk sacando algo de su bolsillo, dándoselo a goku

-una semilla del ermitaño? Donde la conseguiste?- pregunto aún más confundido el guerrero

-no importa solo cómela- respondió milk, acto seguido el hizo lo que le dijo, al instante todas sus heridas desaparecieron, pero tenía una curiosidad mayor.

\- milk como conseguiste todo ese poder?- le pregunto un confuso goku

-si mama yo también quiero saber? Además asumo que goten ya lo sabía no?-cuestiono gohan ya recuperado del shock, pues goten fue el único que no se sorprendió del nuevo poder de su mama.

-sii ya lo sabía, mi mama es la más fuerte del universo- exclamaba goten sin duda le presumiría a trunks eso. Sacándole la lengua a gohan irritándolo.

-jeje bueno verán…!- no pudo continuar al oír una explosión cerca, ocasionado por una nave.

….

¿Cómo adquirió milk tanto poder?

¿Quiénes serán los de la nave? ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo

Comenten como les pareció


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…..

Al oír la explosión que provoco la nave decidieron investigar por si se trataba de un enemigo deberían estar alerta.

-¿oyeron eso?- pregunto gohan mirando hacia la dirección donde seguramente estaba la nave, entre todos los arboles de la montaña.

-debemos ir a investigar- dijo goku en tono serio, pues si se trataba de un enemigo deberán hacer todo lo posible para que no realice algo malo, así que se volvió hacia milk que tenía la mirada en dirección a la nave, se veía que estaba concentrada pero no le tomo importancia.

-milk será mejor que te quedes aquí podría ser pelig….- no alcanzo a terminar goku al ver como ella alzaba vuelo e iba en la dirección de la nave, dejan tanto a gohan y goku en shock ¿desde cuándo sabia volar? ¿Quién le enseño? Pero más importante ¿goten lo sabía? Solo vio cómo su segundo hijo alzo vuelo detrás de su madre.

.o?- dijo entre el shock gohan este día sí que estaba lleno de sorpresas que más saldría. Sin esperar más siguió a su hermano y tiempo después goku ya recuperado del shock anterior, al aterrizar en el lugar indicado milk estaba observando la nave junto a goten ya que no se veía ningún movimiento en ella.

\- papa no crees que la nave es igual a la de frezer?- pregunto gohan observando la nave

\- así es- dijo goku sin duda era una nave bastante parecida, pero lo que no se explicaba era lo fuerte que resulto ser milk, hiso una nota mental para después preguntarte como adquirió esa fuerza.

-quien es frezer?- pregunto el pequeño son, él no había escuchado ese nombre antes así que lo lleno de curiosidad saber quién era.

\- un enemigo que tu papa venció hace mucho tiempo y después fue asesinado por el chico del futuro como te conté- le contesto milk algo pensativa y sorprendiendo a los demás más, sentía dos kis dentro de la nave, eran muy poderosos pero no sabía si eran un peligro o no, por lo que estaba en guardia si en cualquier momento deciden atacar

\- ha ya recuerdo- dijo goten pero de pronto la nave se empezó a abrir llamando la atención de todos, al abrirse completamente revelo a dos figuras una era un niño parecido a goten y el otro una mujer con algunos rasgos de goku, esto sorprendió tanto a los de la nave como a ellos y se pusieron en posición de batalla por si deciden atacarlos.

-tranquilos no queremos atacarlos- decía la mujer "veo que son sayallines excepto la humana y porque se parece tanto a bardock? ser posible?" pensaba ella aterrizando a una distancia considerable junto al niño, lo que es sorprendente es que era el vivo retrato de goten excepto por la vestimenta que parecía sayallin y eso fue notado por todos los son.

-solo venimos por algo- dijo la mujer simplemente para después desenredar su cola de la cintura sorprendiendo más a los son, que sin duda conocían ese rasgo sayallin.

-son sayallines- exclamo milk en estado de shock, que no vegeta y goku eran los únicos sayallines puros, o eso pensaba después de esta revelación.

\- no se sorprendan veo que ustedes también a excepción de la humana- analizo la mujer sayallin mirando a cada uno de ellos, para después fijar la vista en milk aunque "es muy fuerte para ser humana "agrego en su mente

\- así es- contesto gohan desconcertado de que haya más sayallines aparte de ellos, trunks y vegeta.

-¿quiénes son? y ¿a que han venido? ya que por lo visto no son de por aquí- les pregunto goku mirándolos seriamente, sin dejar la posición de combate, pero con un dejo de sorpresa ya que tenía el presentimiento de que ya los conocía solo que no podía recordaba de donde o porque.

-te pareces mucho a mi padre bardock- hablo por primera vez el pequeño replica de goten que acompañaba a la mujer. Al escuchar eso solo goku y gohan abrieron los ojos como platos en shock ya que eran los únicos de su familia que conocían ese nombre y muy bien.

-que que... ? .tu . es ?- pregunto aun en shock goku no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-así es. Lo conoces?- pregunto con curiosidad el niño de que alguien conociera a su padre después de todo se parecían mucho.

-claro que conoce a bardock, verdad kakaroto?- dijo la mujer para sorpresa de todos y más para la familia son que conociera el nombre sayallin de goku, después agrego- él es su padre y yo soy su madre Gine….

….

Comenten

Sorprendente ¿la mama de goku? Y ¿hermano?

Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo y primero del 2016


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza, solo que ya entre a clases y se me dificulta, sin mas aquí el capítulo 5

...

-que? Que has dicho?- dijo un conmocionado goku no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿su madre? ¿Su hermano? Bardock tenía más hijos aparte de él y radixz?

\- mi her...hermano? kakaroto?-pregunto de igual forma no creyó que algún día pudiera conocer a su hermano mayor, aparte de radixz

-pero pensé que los únicos que quedábamos era vegeta y yo!- dijo aun confundido el guerrero

-¿que? ¿El príncipe vegeta se encuentra en este lugar?- eso sí que sorprendió a gine no se imaginó encontrar al mismísimo príncipe de su planeta natal, sabía que había escapado de la explosión del planeta pero no conto con encontrarlo precisamente en la tierra, por su parte neo nunca conoció al príncipe por lo que no sabía que decir al respecto.

-así es- fue la simple respuesta de Gohan que estaba igual de sorprendido que toda su familia, esa era su ¿abuela y tío?, el único que conoció fue a radixz, sin embargo aquellos dos se parecían tanto a su padre en especial el niño que era una réplica de el como goten, hablando de el, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer otra cosa, el pequeño exclamo.

-abuelita!- grito el pequeño para luego correr hacia gine y abrazarla, esto dejo a todos sorprendidos con la facilidad con la que se encariñaba, para después relajarse y ver que no eran una amenaza.

-¿cómo te llamas?- hablo cariñosa cargando al pequeño estaba claro que era hijo de kakaroto.

-soy goten!- sonrió hablando alegre el pequeño, le parecía fantástico tener una abuela y tío que nunca conoció ya hora que los tenia le contaría a trunks.

-él es mi sobrino- pregunto neo a su madre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-si hijo- hablo gine para luego bajar a goten y acercarse a su hijo confundido.

-¿eres mi ma...madre?- pregunto goku en un tono lleno de confusión

-si hijo, tal vez te cueste pero es la verdad- aclaro gine para luego agregar- veo que formaste tu propia familia- dijo mirando a los demás que venían con él

-si- fue lo único que contesto goku

-¿ella es tu compañera?- dijo señalando hacia una milk algo confundida con respecto a su suegra y cuñado

-es muy bonita- hablo neo acercándose a ellos, parándose junto a su madre

-gracias- respondió milk para después ponerse a la altura de neo- tú también eres un niño muy lindo- agrego haciendo sonreír a neo.

-gracias jeje- le dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca, no quedo duda de que era igualito a goku.

-¿y cómo te llamas?-le pregunto la esposa de goku

-¿me llamo neo y tú?- hablo con una voz con ternura que conmovió a milk

-milk- le respondió de igual forma al pequeño

-qué lindo nombre- hablo cortésmente

-gracias pequeño-dijo milk para después darle un beso en la frente poniendo un poco celoso a goku que frunció el ceño.

-no me digas que estas celoso de tu propio hermano kakaroto- hablo gine notando los celos de su hijo hacia el otro.

-no claro que no- hablo cruzando los brazos y volteando hacia otro lado haciendo reír a todos.

-y cuál es tu nombre abuela- pregunto curioso el pequeño goten ya que no lo había oído antes.

-soy gine pequeño y el de ustedes?- menciono y pregunto

-yo soy gohan hermano de goten- hablo el gran sayaman encubierto. En eso suno el estómago de neo haciéndolo sonrojar, pero no era su culpa no haber comido desde hace una horas.

-veo que tienes hambre- al terminar de decirlo el estómago de los demás resonó por comida.

-jajá bueno vamos a casa para poder comer tus deliciosa comida milk- dijo al tiempo de frotar su nuca.

-si mami tengo hambre-dijo goten haciéndole ojitos para que hiciera de comer.

-está bien vamos-anuncio milk para después mirar su nueva familia recién descubierta- síganos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible

Comenten! eso me da motivación


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios fueron muchos

-está bien vamos-anuncio milk para después mirar su nueva familia recién descubierta- síganos

Al decir esto milk alzo vuelo directo a la montaña paoz seguida de su familia dejando a gine con una pregunta ¿la humana podía volar? Y he de admitir que lo hace demasiado bien, también a un desconcertado goku con sus pensamientos, definitivamente tenía que averiguar porque milk de repente tenia tanto poder, al punto de dejarlo herido en una batalla, espera a que lo sepa vegeta lo dejara en shock y más aún al saber que parte de su familia sayallin seguía viva.

-papa vamos- lo saco de sus pensamientos gohan que estaba experimentando los mismos pensamientos con respeto al saber que le ocurre a su madre.

-he? Así claro vamos- dijo goku elevándose en el cielo seguido de gohan algo pensativo.

"porque mama tendría tanto poder, ahora recuerdo que cuando entrenaba a goten mama su poder de pelea aumentaba, lo sentía cuando iba a la preparatoria en ese tiempo pensaba que era porque se enojaba con algo ahora me doy cuenta de que…"

-te pasa algo hijo, te he estado hablando desde hace un momento y no me haces caso- hablo el sayallin desconcertado pues notaba que estaba algo raro

-no, no me pasa nada, solo que me sorprendió el poder de mama y que la abuela y mi tío estén vivos es algo que no esperaba, especialmente porque han pasado muchos años – hablo algo serio gohan mirando de reojo al frente que iban milk, goten, su abuela y neo.

-si a mí también se me hace raro que aparezca mi madre y hermano además de que no los conocía, aunque...- de repente goku se detuvo en el aire seguido de gohan que lo miraba raro, goku se acababa de dar cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto un confundido gohan mirando como su papa fruncía el seño

-nada, solo que neo parece tener la misma edad que goten, eso significa que mi padre no murió en la explosión del planeta vegita-dijo goku mirando como seguían volando los demás sin darse cuenta que ellos ya no los seguían.

-¡es cierto! – exclamo sorprendido gohan tenían que averiguar que fue realmente lo que paso.

-y con respeto a tu madre no te niego que tengo curiosidad en saber qué fue lo que hizo para aumentar tanto su poder-"aunque también tengo deseos de probar su fuerza ya que en la batalla no quería lastimarla"- con ese pensamiento dio por terminada la conversación volando para alcanzar a su familia que de seguro ya habían llegado.

….

En la montaña paoz

Milk aterrizo seguida de su familia excepto gohan y goku que se habían quedado atrás "sospechaba que en cuanto llegaran la llenarían de preguntas con respecto a su fuerza, era algo que solamente goten sabia y aun no estaba lista para decirlo en especial en cuanto a quien la entreno fue madamas ni nada menos que…"

-humana le pasa algo?- milk fue sacada de sus pensamientos internos por gine se dio cuenta en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la puerta mirando hacia el cielo claro.

-he? Si estoy bien y le agradecería que me llame por mi nombre milk- le contesto de forma amable a su "suegra"

\- está bien milk- le contesto de igual forma gine

-muy bien, qué tal si mientras cocino se dan un baño- les sugirió la "guerrera" así suegra y niños ya que al parecer ni goku y gohan habían llegado

\- siii!- exclamaron de igual forma goten y neo haciendo reír a las mujeres ya que eran idénticos, mientras que ellos las miraban curiosos de su reacción de reír, para después restarle importancia.

-vamos neo te enseñare mi habitación – hablo el pequeño goten

-¿si madre puedo ir?- neo pregunto neo a su mama haciéndole ojitos sabía que de esta forma no se negaría

-si be, si no es molestia claro-le respondió gine bien que la conocía, mirando a milk.

-No claro que no vayan- hablo milk regalándoles una sonrisa y de esta forma los niños corrieron hacia la habitación de goten.

-esos niños son iguales-dijo gine seguida de milk que asintió en respuesta

. Apuesto que se llevaran bien-le dijo la esposa de goku a su suegra

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

¿Quién creen que fue el que entreno a mlk? Se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saberlo

Comenten así actualizare más pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Gracias por sus comentarios es por eso que me apure en hacer este capítulo eso mi motivación

-Apuesto que se llevaran bien-le dijo la esposa de goku a su suegra

Justo en ese momento entro por la puerta goku seguido de gohan

-porque se tardaron?- pregunto gine mirándolos

-he? Solo veníamos platicando, ya está la comida- pregunto un hambriento goku a su esposa

-no todavía no, porque no se van a bañar mientras la preparo- dijo milk acercándose a su esposo, poniéndolo algo tenso al pararse de puntitas para después darle un breve beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar, no solo a él sino también a gohan que los miraba.

-¿qué te pasa hijo?- le pregunto extrañada gine de ver su cara como un tomate y más ante la pregunta de su reciente descubierta madre

\- me iré a bañar. Fue todo lo que goku dijo literalmente corriendo hacia su habitación aun sonrojado

\- yo también creo que me iré a bañar- hablo seguido para después retirarse a su habitación (aclaro que gohan y goten tienen distinta habitación)

-te ayudare a preparar la comida, de seguro que debe ser bastante- le sugirió gine a milk ya que como son sayallin necesitan mucha comida

-está bien le agradecería, acompáñeme- le dijo milk para después dirigirse a la cocina seguida de gine

Mientras preparaban los alimentos milk decidió romper el silencio.

-disculpe mi pregunta, no lo tome a mal pero porque decidió venir?- pregunto milk llamando la atención de gine que se encontraba picando algunas verduras, pero paro al escuchar la pregunta

-puf! Es algo difícil de explicar por lo que prefiero hacerlo cuando estemos todos para no volverlo a repetir_ le respondió a milk con una sonrisa

-está bien, por mí no hay problema- le dijo de vuelta la guerrera

-ya que usted me pregunto, quería preguntarle cómo es que siendo una humana puede tener tanto poder y he de decir que hay más todavía- hablo simplemente gine mirando a milk, que por su parte ponía una cara de sorpresa de que supiera tanto cuando ni siquiera la había visto luchar o eso pensaba ella.

Milk no respondió rápidamente sino que después de pensarlo mucho por fin dijo

-no estoy lista para decirlo aún, pero le puedo asegurar que más pronto de lo que piensa todos lo sabrán- milk dijo con un tono de disculpa

-está bien, pero no soy la única que lo desea saber- dijo gine al momento de que todos entraban para sentarse en la mesa, gine fue llevando los alimentos a la mesa dejando a una milk pensativa realmente no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo en especial goku "aun no estoy lista" fue lo último que pensó para después ayudar a gine llevando los platos a su familia.

Cuando todo estaba servido se dispusieron a "comer" más bien tragar, milk era la única que comía despacio, gohan y gine comían más decentemente que los otros sayallin parecía que ni masticaban.

-mmm estuvo riquísimo mama- exclamo goten seguido de otros halagos

-es lo mejor que he probado cuñada- dijo neo con toda la cara llena de arroz haciendo reír a todos.

Al acabar de comer y que milk con ayuda de gine lavara los platos utilizados, todos se fueron a sentar a la sala (goku en medio a su lado derecho milk, después goten seguido de neo, a la izquierda gohan seguido de gine) tenían una cosas que discutir en especial goku que quería saber por qué del poder de su esposa, eso era algo que milk quería evitar a toda costa no estaba preparada o más bien lo que quería hacer era sorprender con esto a goku.

-oye abuelita como es que escaparon del planeta vegita según mi papa frezer lo destruyo- pregunto el pequeño goten algo que todos querían saber pero no sabían cómo preguntarlo.

-bueno lo que pasó fue….-

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leerlo y no olviden comentar para actualizar lo más pronto que pueda


	8. secretos revelados

Gine: bueno lo que sucedió fue….

FLASH BACK

Gine por favor hazme caso es por tu bien- decía un desesperado Bardock a su compañera. Estamos a minutos de que el planeta Vegita explote y nadie se podrá salvar.

Gine: pero Bardock no te puedo dejar solo, luchare junto a ti- trataba de convencer.

Bardock: no Gine es demasiado peligroso para ti. Será mejor que te vayas en la nave que te dije, luego te alcanzare.

Gine: ¿me lo prometes? – dijo al momento de abrazarlo, aunque los dos fueran sacayanes eso no les impidió mostrar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Bardock: es hora de irte, no queda mucho tiempo- dijo al momento de separarse para darle un beso.

Gine: te amo- dijo al subir a la nave y despegar, ya en el espacio lo único que vio fue explotar el planeta

BARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gine: y así es como escape del planeta Vegita- dijo un tanto triste al recordar aquello.

Goten: eso fue muy feo abuelita- dijo después de un incómodo silencio.

Goku: y como es que encontraste a mi padre- pregunto, mirando a su madre para que continuara

Gine: bueno después de la explosión yo fui a parar a un planeta llamado Sulfuro, sus habitantes eran muy amables y me permitieron quedar, al día siguiente yo estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuche que caía una nave, fui a investigar y me sorprendí que era Bardock llego muy mal herido las personas del planeta lo curaron, después de hay tiempo después tuvimos a Neo, aunque quede mal después a causa de una misteriosa enfermedad en el corazón, a pesar de que los habitantes del planeta me intentaron ayudar nada funciono, solo me dieron calmantes para el dolor, a pesar de esto éramos muy felices pero todo cambio al pasar de cuatro años, el planeta fue atacado, Bardock nos subió a una nave y nos envió lejos, desafortunadamente el murió-tono triste- después de mucho tiempo me entere que había sobrevivientes sayallin y que uno de ellos se transformó en el legendario súper sayalln y acabo con frezer, así que escuchamos que vivía en la tierra y decidimos venir, aunque fue un viaje largo aquí estamos, nunca me imaginé que mi hijo fue el que lo derroto y menos que había formado una familia, mucho menos que el príncipe estuviera aquí.- termino de contar Gine mientras todos escuchaban atentamente-

Gohan: lo siento abuelita, fue duro, aunque te sorprenderás de saber que Vegeta tiene una familia.

Neo/Gine: QUE!? – exclamaron sorprendidos nunca sr imaginaron aquello.

Goten: si y trunks es mi amigo- hablo el pequeñín

Neo: ¿quién es trunks?- pregunto dudoso

Milk: su hijo- hablo por primera vez la guerrera-.

Goku: oye mama te oí decir que tienes una enfermedad en el corazón?- pregunto en tono serio.

Gine: así es ¿Por qué?- respondió curiosa la mama de Goku.

Gohan: ahora recuerdo cuando era un niño mi papa tenía una enfermedad en el corazón- agrego pensativo.

Gine: ¿enserio?- Goku asintió- Lo siento hijo es una enfermedad incurable, tal parece que te la transmití.-dijo triste-

Goku: pues gracias, aunque yo no diría eso, ya no la tengo-

Gine/Neo: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?- hablaron más que sorprendidos.

Goten: es que vino trunks del futuro y le dio la medicina- hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Gine: ¿cómo que del futuro?- pregunto con duda

Milk: si, vino trunks del futuro para advertirnos de unos enemigos y darle la medicina a Goku, ya que en el futuro ya había cura.-dijo recordando lo que le había contado su marido.

Gine: ya veo- dijo pensativa.

Goku: ya se!- literalmente grito asustando a todos.

Milk: ¿qué? ¿Por qué asustas?- pregunto Milk agarrándose el pecho.

Goku: lo siento jeje- sobándose la nuca- pero ahora que recuerdo Bulma dijo que trataría de hacer la medicina, por lo que a lo mejor ya la hizo y podríamos dársela a mi mama.- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Neo: ¿en serio? Eso sería fantástico ¿verdad mama?- exclamo contento porque su mama se curaría.

Gine: ¡claro! Por fin me librare de tomas calmantes de por vida. Dijo sonriendo después de mucho tiempo era una sonrisa feliz.

Goku: no se hable más, iremos a la casa de Bulma y de paso ves a Vegeta.

Gine: eso sería genial, tengo unas cosas que discutir con él.

Milk: bueno sería mejor irnos ya- dijo emocionada por alguna razón, levantándose de su asiento-

Gohan. Si vamos- dijo al momento de acercarse a la puerta con los demás siguiéndolos detrás

Goten: sii y te presentare a trunks, Neo-

Neo: ¿he? Si está bien.- dijo siguiendo a Goten

Milk: "seguro se sorprenderá"- pensaba de pronto sintió los brazos de alguien en su cintura-

Milk: ¿he? ¿Qué haces Goku?_ dijo dándosela la vuelta mirando a los ojos a su marido.

Goku: mmm cargándote para ir a casa de Bulma- dijo en tono inocente

Milk: no se te olvida que se volar- pregunto de lo más obvio soltándose de sus brazos, mirando como todos ya habían despegado excepto ellos dos hacia CC.

Goku: jeje lo olvide- rascándose la nuca- pero a mí me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos- dijo el "inocente" dejando a una Milk sonrojada.

Milk: Goku como dices eso- dijo aun sonrojada para después darle una sonrisa pícara, se acercó a él rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, automáticamente Goku la abrazo por la cintura.- y a mí me gusta estar en tus brazos mi guerrero- dijo cerca de su cara a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Goku a esto solo trago saliva y es que en verdad su esposa era muy hermosa, no ayudaba mucho tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, era algo que a él le encantaba y más después de tantos años en abstinencia, la deseaba mucho, así que sin poder resistirse junto sus labios con los de su mujer, era un beso más apasionado que tierno, se devoraban las bocas, jugaban con sus lenguas.

Milk por su parte disfrutaba del beso, era algo que había anhelado los años que no estuvieron juntos, y si seguían así no llegarían a la casa de Bulma, soltó una risita extrañado a Goku, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Milk se soltó del agarre de Goku y salió volando a una gran velocidad, dejando a un Goku plasmado.

Goku: "Qu..Que acaba de suceder" se preguntó aun en shock y no fue por la velocidad de Milk, sino por la forma en que lo dejo, de pronto le vino a la mente su risita "así que lo planeo"- pensaba el guerrero para sorprendido para después sonreír de una manera malvada-"me la pagara"- dijo sonriendo de lado para después darse cuenta de un problema "puf, después de tantos años sigue provocando lo mismo, pero después de estar separados me provoca más "- dijo mirando un bulto en su pantalón, así que opto por pensar en comida y seguir a su esposa por donde lo había "dejado".

Al poco tiempo los alcanzo, cuando vio a su esposa esta solo soltó una risita, a lo que solo le mando una mirada, para después ver a los demás que los miraban extraños, probándole un leve sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Al poco tiempo lograron divisar la corporación capsula, aterrizaron en el patio trasero junto a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, este al sentirlos salió y se sorprendió de lo que vio, no fue de Gine o Neo, sino de Milk ya que llevaba un traje que resaltaba su figura, tanto que ni noto que Goku le estaba hablando, que al notar que no le hacía casi porque miraba fijamente algo, siguió su mirada viendo a Milk que estaba sonrojada por la mirada que le estaba dando Vegeta, al ver esto se cruzó de brazos molestó y frunció el seño parándose frente a Milk para bloquearla de su vista, le lanzo un rayo de energía que esquivo fácilmente.

Vegeta: ¿a que vinieron?- dijo tratando de ocultar su antigua acción, Goku no contesto solo lo miraba fijamente, esto fue notado por todas ya que no era propio de él, siempre ha sido muy alegre.

Milk: tranquilízate Goku- Le susurro al tiempo de que lo abrazaba por detrás para calmarlo ya fue la única que se dio cuenta de su estado "celoso".

Goku: no puedo. –Dijo de igual forma sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta- no me gusta que te mire de esa forma- agrego al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su esposa que tenía en su estómago.

Milk: no tienes porque, yo se defenderme bastante bien- dijo mirando a Vegeta, este por su parte soltó una carcajada, ganándose la mirada de todos.

Vegeta: no me digas mujer, acaso se te olvida que yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes…

¿Se lo esperaban? Much s ya lo sospechaban XD

¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿En especial Goku? ¿Sus celos?

Muchos querían los capítulos más largos así que hice mi esfuerzo. Nos leemos

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por sus comentarios en especial aquellos que siempre comentan.

 **Medalit**

 **dayoku 13**

 **Jessicaoscura**

 **Guest**

 **celestia carito**

 **Deidydbz**

 **Emily Rock**

 **Estefany709**

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo.


	9. EL ENTRENAMIENTO SECRETO

¿QUE?- exclamaron todos sorprendidos en especial Goku que tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada

Goku- ¿qué? ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo incrédulo, ni le paso por el pensamiento que Vegeta fue el que la entreno.

Vegeta: ¿qué?, no les dijo la mujer- hablo con una sonrisa de lado, viendo la reacción de su exrival, al principio pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo entrenarla, pero entre más lo hacía más lo sorprendía tenía un gran poder y era algo que jamás le diría, siempre se preguntó que había visto en kakaroto era un completo imbécil.

Gohan: ahora que recuerdo muchas veces visitabas a Bulma, yo creí que nadamos venias a platicar con ella- dijo saliendo del shock con una gota anime en la cabeza, sí que no prestaba atención- pero un día que estabas en la cámara de gravedad, te pregunte y tú me dijiste que estabas discutiendo con Vegeta porque te llamaba Mujer-dijo pensativo mirando a su madre.

Milk: bueno en parte fue cierto, no me dejaba de llamar Mujer- dijo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos recordando todos los momentos en los que se pasaban discutiendo por esa razón.

Goku: ¿pero cómo?- pregunto aun confundido no podía pensar en cómo ocurrió, si su esposa y Vegeta parece que nunca se llevaron bien, sí que se había perdido de mucho.

Milk: bueno…

FLASH BACK

En el pasado, hace 7 años…

Milk se encontraba en capsule corp pero en esa ocasión no visitaba a Bulma aino al mismísimo Vegeta.

Milk: por favor Vegeta te prometo no ser un estorbo-le dijo suplicando, ya paso un mes desde que murió Goku en la batalla con Cell y decidió volver a entrenar por si aparecía una nueva amenaza podría ayudar.

Vegeta: no, lo último que quiero es tener a la mujer de Kakaroto aquí- hablo como siempre cruzados de brazos.

Milk: por favor Vegeta ya se lo básico, solo necesito que alguien me enseñe lo demás- empezaba a desesperarse era imposible tratar con él.

Vegeta: no- fue su simple respuesta.

Hasta que a Milk se le ocurrió una idea- vamos vegeta, a quien más podría recurrir si eres el más fuerte-"si como no" pensaba Milk.

Vegeta: claro que yo soy el más fuerte jaja- se empezó a reír hasta que vio que Milk lo miraba con una ceja levantada, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente- está bien te entrenare, pero si no aguantas no es mi problema.

La verdad es que Vegeta tenia curiosidad de saber hasta dónde podría llegar esta "humana". Al principio empezar por enseñarle a controlar su ki, de ahí fue subiendo el grado de dificultad, sorprendiéndolo ya que tenía una gran poder y él se encargaría de descubrir por qué razón, después de todo el tiempo que la entreno no logro saberlo pero aún no se daba por vencido, él lo averiguara cueste lo que le cueste.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Milk: y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar, tambien explicaron quiénes eran la mujer y el niño, ya se encontraban en la sala de corporación capsula ya que mientras les contaba Bulma salió y los invito a pasar, ella también tenía curiosidad sobre las personas que llegaron con ellos y del entrenamiento pues Vegeta nunca le conto nada solo le decía "este no es tu problema mujer", claro que ella ya sabía que el la entrenaba y Milk le hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie.

Gohan: ¿y cómo le hacías?, digo Vegeta no es para nada delicado- dijo viendo con Vegeta le mandaba una mirada.

Milk: así es a veces se me dificultaba, pero me volví muy fuerte, después de que me entere que estaba embarazada deje de entrenar, cuando tuve a Goten regrese a los entrenamiento y traía a Goten conmigo a entrenar.- respondió viendo la reacciones de todos, en especial las de su suegra que no había dicho nada desde que llegaron.

Goku: espera, eso también lo sabía Goten verdad- dijo recordando su batalla con Milk y la forma en la que él no se sorprendió de su poder.

Goten: sii yo también estrenaba con mama – hablo felizmente para después agregar- mi mami es la más fuerte de todas!-

Neo- noo la mía- le contrataco poniéndose frente a él.

Goten: la mía- le dijo de vuelta, subiendo de tono de voz.

Neo: la mía- siguieron discutiendo.

Gohan: YA BASTA- grito ya arto de la pelea de los pequeños, logrando que Goten y Neo lo miraran para después decir.

Goten/Neo: nuestras mamis son las más fuertes- dijeron a la vez que todos caían estilo anime.

Gine: ya dejen de pelear, príncipe Vegeta necesito hablar con usted en privado- dijo ganándose la atención de Vegeta ya que nadie le decía así.

Vegeta: está bien, no hay necesidad de formalismo, sígueme- y asi es como salieron los dos hacia el patio trasero.

Goten: oye tía Bulma, ¿esta trunks? – pregunto mirándola, ya que desde que llegaron no lo había visto.

Bulma: si, se encuentra en su habitación, ya sabes donde se encuentra.-hablo mirando como Goten asintió.

Goten: vamos Neo, te lo presentare, ya verás que se llevaran muy bien-dijo para después salir rumbo a la habitación de Trunks seguido de Neo.

Goku: oye Bulma, queríamos pedirte si tenías ya la medicina que trunks me trajo del futuro- le pregunto seriamente

Bulma: mmm todavía no la perfecciono, falta analizar unas cosas ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada, no le volvió la enfermedad ¿o sí?.

Gohan: lo que pasa es que al parecer mi abuela tiene la misma enfermedad, solo está tomando calmantes- explico lo más breve posible.

Bulma: entiendo, no se preocupen en cuanto la termine se los are saber- en ese momento fue interrumpida

: oo pero si aquí está la familia del apuesto Goku- hablo como siempre de despreocupada, saludando a todos- o pero que guapo te has puesto Gohan -Dijo asiéndolo sonrojar.

Gohan: gracias señora Brief- le contesto aun sonrojado.

: oo pero no tienen hambre tengo pastelillos- dijo alegre

Goku: yo sí! ¿Ustedes no?- pregunto parándose para seguir a la mama de Bulma en la cocina.

Gohan: bueno yo sí, vamos- hablo aun avergonzado, dejando solas a las dos mujeres de los sayallin.

Milk: ¿y cómo has estado Bulma?- pregunto viendo cómo se iban a la cocina.

Bulma: buen, aunque Vegeta no ha dejado de repetir "superare el poder de Kakaroto"- dijo imitando su voz, para después reír a carcajadas.

Milk: me lo imagina, no debe de soportar que mi Goku lo haya superado- hablo con pequeñas risitas.

Bulma: si, por cierto me imagino que estas muy feliz con el regreso de Goku- no era una pregunta sino una declaración ya que se le notaba hasta el los ojos.

Milk: si, no lo puedo negar me pone muy feliz su regreso-dijo poniendo unos ojos que brillaban de felicidad.

Bulma: y apuesto que no solo eso verdad?- pregunto de una manera un tanto picara.

Milk: ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto sin comprender lo que trataba de insinuar.

Bulma: pues ¿cómo te digo? Si ya recuperaron el tiempo perdido- hablo mandándole una sonrisa malvada moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Milk:-al principio entendía, pero al ver su mirada comprendió todo- BULMA! Que cosas dices- hablo poniéndose roja como tomate.

Bulma: jajaja no tiene nada de malo, después de todo han pasado siete años- se reía de la cara de su amiga, que nunca sido muy abierta con esos temas.

Milk:-antes de que pudiera responder-

-MUJER- entro Vegeta seguido de Gine

Bulma: cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Mujer- le grito de igual forma, frunciendo el ceño.

Vegeta: no hay tiempo ven con migo- seguido de esto la agarró del brazo arrastrándola hacia una habitación en la que nadie pudiera escuchar.

Milk: ¿pero qué pasa?- pregunto viendo como Bulma era arrastrada por el pasillo, gritándoles de groserías para que la soltara, hasta que ya no se oyó nada.

Gine: no se- le respondió, la verdad que ella sabía cuál era el motivo de esa escena, pero prefirió quedarse callada era algo que no le podía decir a la familia de su hijo, es por eso que se lo conto al príncipe de los sayallin, sabía que era un problema que implicaba a todos, pero no los quería preocupar.

En alguna habitación…

-PUEDO SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA- Bulma grito cuando por fin la soltó.

Vegeta: cállate mujer, No quiero que nos escuchen- hablo ignorando la vena en la frente de Bulma.

Bulma: ¿que necesitas? Es la cámara de gravedad otra vez, ya te he di…-empezó a reclamarle pero fue interrumpida.

Vegeta: no, no es eso- le dijo seriamente

Bulma-¿entonces?- hablo ya irritada

Vegeta-unos sayallin vienen directo a la tierra-soltó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

Bulma:¿Qué?- grito oyéndose en toda la corporación, provocando que el sayallin que tenía enfrente se tapara los oídos.

 **gracias por sus comentarios, ya verán mas sorpresas xd**

 **emily rock**

 **ferunando**

 **dayoku 13**

 **deidydbz**


	10. ¿Nuevos enemigos?

Vegeta: ugh cállate mujer, no quiero que nos escuchen-hablo desesperado por su comportamiento.

Bulma: ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo es posible?- le pregunto saliendo del shock, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

Vegeta: asi es tardaran una semana en llegar- respondió pensativo, no entendía porque tanto secretismo con la llegada de esos nuevos sayallines.

Bulma: ¿per..pero cómo? ¿Tú y Goku no eran los últimos sayallin claro aparte de su mama y hermano?- pregunto incrédula ¿existirán más sayallin?

Vegeta: eso creía yo hasta que…

Hace unos momentos en el patio de corporación capsula…

Vegeta: ¿de que es lo que querías hablar?- pregunto "amable" como siempre.

Gine: quería informarle de algo importante que la familia de mi hijo no quiero que se entere- hablo seriamente ganándose la atención del príncipe- por favor prométame que no se lo dirá a cualquiera de ellos.

Vegeta: hmp a mí no me interesa nada con la familia de Kakaroto- hablo afirmando que efectivamente no le dirá nada-

Gine: bueno, lo que pasa es que… hay más sayallines vivos- le dijo mirándola como la cara de Vegeta cambiaba rápidamente a una de completa sorpresa.

Vegeta: ¿Que, que has dicho? Eso no puede ser posible- le pregunto con suma sorpresa, y los ojos como platos.

Gine: asi es mi príncipe, Bardock me contó que había más sayallines que lograron escapar de la explosión del planeta Vegita, cuando fue atacado el planeta en el que me encontraba, oí decir que vendrían a la tierra es por eso que me encuentro aquí- le explicaba lo más breve posible ya que no quería entrar en detalla, y más si eso significaba ocultar parte de ello.

Vegeta: ¡maldita sea! ¿Y no quieres que se lo diga a Kakarotto? ¿No crees que también es de sus importancia?- le pregunto irritado no entendía porque tanto secretismo.

Gine: créame tengo mis motivos- le hablo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

Vegeta: grrr solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen para saber sus motivos- hablo frunciendo el ceño.

Gine: así es, le suplico no le diga a nadie- le volvió a repetir.

Vegeta: grrr está bien, le diré a la muer para saber en qué momento llegan- hablo entrando a corporación capsula.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bulma: eso era lo que quería hablar contigo, pero no entiendo porque no le quiere decir a Goku, ni a nadie- le dijo sospechando se la suegra de Milk.

Vegeta: nose ni me interesa, solo has lo que te dije- le contesto sonando indiferente, en realidad si quería saber los motivos pero su orgullo se lo impedía nadar de curioso.

Bulma: uff está bien, tengo una nueva máquina que no indicara cuando llega una nave extraña, si será fácil de detectarla- no termino de hablar porque Vegeta se había ido a entrenar como siempre- maldito!- lo maldecía una y otra vez, no tuvo más remedio que activar la máquina para luego regresar a la sala con Milk, no tenía idea de cómo ocultarle la nueva amenaza.

Milk: ¿qué paso?- la ataco con preguntas después de que se acercara con ella y Gine.

Bulma: eee nada importante algo de la máquina de gravedad- le dijo nerviosamente mirando Gine.

Milk: aa está bien- le respondió dudosamente, sentía que algo le ocultaban y ella se encargara de descubrirlo.

La familia Son con sus nuevos integrante se quedaron hasta al anochecer conversando con los Brief, unos niños jugando por todos lados, afortunadamente Neo y Trunks se llevaron muy bien.

Hasta que llegó la hora de decir adiós ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

Milk: hasta luego Bulma- se despidió abrazándola como modo de despedida.

Bulma: adiós Milk, yo les avisare en cuanto tenga listo el medicamento- le dijo agitando su mano en cuanto los vio despegar, cerca de ahí se encontraba Gine mirando la escena.

-espero poder evitar que les hagan daño, en especial a ti Kakarotto- hablo consigo misma viendo a toda su familia, fijando su vista en su hijo Goku- te llevaras una desagradable sorpresa- fue lo último que dijo para salir volando junto con todos a la casa Son.

 **Lo siento por lo corto, fue lo único que alcance a escribir antes de irme a la preparatoria.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio…**


	11. ¿quien sera?

Al llegar a la montaña paoz cada quien se fue a su habitación después de cenar algo, En la habitación del matrimonio todo era silencio mientras milk se ponía un camisón corto hasta el muslo semitransparente y goku se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar en boxers, ambos se metieron a la cama, Milk sabía que quería saber más acerca de su entrenamiento secreto y el motivo por el cual eligió entrenar con Vegeta y no con los otros guerreros, se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un largo tiempo descifrando que pensaba el otro.

-milk- rompió el silencio nuestro héroe llamando la atención de su esposa- ¿porque decidiste entrenar y con vegeta?- por fin logro preguntar después de todo el día estar planteándose eso, quería saber sus motivos de su cambio, aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha, a lo que Milk solo suspiro y mira al techo alejándose de la mirada de Goku-

\- veras dese que moriste no fui la misma ya no me preocupaba tanto de los estudios de Gohan y con la llegada de Goten mi forma de ver las cosas cambio por ese motivo decidí entrenar de esa forma si algún enemigo llegara a destruir la tierra podría ayudar y elegí a Vegeta porque él no me tendrá lastima y me entrenaría con si fuera un guerrero no una mujer- termino de explicar, dejando a Goku pensativo tenía un punto Vegeta la entrenaría sin importar nada solo su fuerza, le preocupa que la haya llegado a lastimar pero mirándola se dio cuenta de que en verdad que era fuerte.

\- en verdad me sorprendes- le susurro el guerrero al momento que milk lo miraba a los ojos del pelinegro.

-gracias, tú también eres increíble- le contesto en un susurro algo sonrojada por su alago.

-¿enserio?- le hablo en tono malvado acompañado de una sonrisa que era todo menos inocente, al momento que la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

-de verdad, eres fantástico- le contesto picara en doble sentido de la palabra acercándose a sus labios para comenzar con algo que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, entregándose a su deseo de sentirse nuevamente, hasta parar al comenzar el amanecer.

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana asiendo despertar a la pareja agotada, al abrir los ojos se sonrieron mutuamente recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior, mirándose cariñosamente a los ojos, el momento fue interrumpido por Goten que entro a la habitación haciendo gritar de sorpresa a Milk cubriéndose con la sabana ya que todavía no se habían vestido.

-mmm ¿qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado Goten viendo cómo se sonrojaban hasta parecer un tomate-

-eeh nada jeje – dijo un nervioso Goku acomodándose la sabana alrededor de su cintura, no quería que su hijo viera otra forma de él, ante la mirada curiosa de su hijo.

-¿qué pasaba cariño?- le pregunto Milk el motivo de su aparición en aquella habitación, aun sonrojados.

-es que tenemos hambre Neo y yo, y aun no se levanta nadie- dijo un Goten tímido mientras miraba a su madre.

-uff está bien, porque no levantas a todos mientras- dijo como forma de hacer tiempo para poder cambiarse.

\- está bien- de esa forma Goten salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la de los demás, al verse solos Goku no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, ganando una mirada divertida de Milk al momento que le arrojaba una almohada a la cabeza, antes de dirigirse al baño.

La mañana paso tranquilamente entre risas de la familia y momentos contados por alguno de ellos.

\- ¿porque no vamos un día de campo al rio?- pregunto el menor de los son emocionado por pasar tiempo por con su familia completa, aunque solo faltaba su abuelito OX, sin duda sería un gran día.

-sii vamos- hablo Neo con cierta ilusión en su voz, hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de su niñez.

\- me parece una gran idea ¿no milk?- le pregunto el guerrero entusiasmado como los pequeños

\- si, porque no salen mientras preparo la comida- les sugirió Milk mirando con una sonrisa significativa a Goku poniéndolo nervioso-

\- jeje será mejor salir y esperar que este todo listo- hablo goku caminando a la salida con un sonrojo notorio, seguidos de los niños y gohan que no comprendía nada.

\- yo me quedare a ayudar, salgan ustedes-anuncio Gine observando a milk que camino a la cocina, seguida la mama de Goku algo confundida por la actitud de su hijo.

Después de alrededor de 20 minutos ya estaba todo listo y como no si Milk ya estaba acostumbrada desde que se casó con Goku a cocinar bastante comida y con la ayuda de su suegra fue más rápido, aunque cocinaran más.

Llamaron a los sayallin para Salir todos volando hacia el rio familiar en el cual han pasado muchos momentos juntos como familia, tendieron una manta para colocar la comida y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

\- ahhh como extrañaba esto- dijo Goku al momento de acostarse con los brazos detrás de su nuca disfrutando del paisaje, Goten y Neo corrían siendo perseguidos por Gohan al parecer estos le habían hecho alguna travesura, no pudo evitar reír ante aquello fue bueno estar de vuelta, dirigió su mirada a la mujer que hiso de esto posible mientras platicaba con su madre, si no se hubiera casado con ella no sabía que sería de él, le debía todo.

\- ¿en qué piensas?- le pegunto su esposa al momento que se sentaba junto a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte- le confeso con una sonrisa mirando como su mujer se sonrojaba ligeramente ante sus palabras, a lo cual Milk solo le respondió una sonrisa al momento que le daba un tierno beso en los labios para acostarse en su pecho disfrutando de su compañía.

No falta mencionar la forma de comer de los sayallin que devoraban toda la comida que trajeron al día de campo.

-porque no vamos a nadar- fue la propuesta del gran sayaman tiempo después de terminar de comer.

-me parece perfecto- anuncio Goku quitándose su traje igual que Neo y sus hijos quedando solamente en bóxer.

Gine iba a hacer lo mismo pero noto algo extraña a Milk-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No nada vamos- la verdad era que Milk había sentido a alguien observarla desde los arbustos pero al momento de voltear no había nadie.

 _ **¿Quién será esta nueva presencia? Perdón por la demora pero he tenido problemas familiares.**_

 _ **Jessicaoscura: ya pronto lo sabrás, gracias por tus comentarios.**_

 _ **valerializb**_ _ **:**_ _ **gracias**_

 _ **medalit: jeje lose espero que te gusten**_


	12. ¿entrenamiento?

Goten movió a Neo despacio para no despertarlo, sin saber que él ya se encontraba despierto, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta escucho que hablaba alguien.

\- a dónde vas Goten-pregunto Neo sentándose en la cama que compartía con él.

\- a la habitación de mis papis- respondió susurrando pues no quería despertar Gohan y a su abuelita que se estaba quedando en la misma habitación para no incomodar a Goku y Milk.

\- ¿porque? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Neo de igual manera.

\- no solo es que no puedo dormir y cuando no puedo me voy con mi mami a su habitación- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- yo tampoco puedo dormir crees que me dejen dormir con ustedes- pregunto inocentemente Neo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

\- claro que si vamos- hablo alegre en un susurro, con una sonrisa.

Sin más salieron de aquella habitación sin despertar a los mayores, jalando a Neo del brazo llegaron a la recamara del matrimonio Son, abrieron despacio la puerta para asomar la cabeza, observaron como Goku abrazaba por la espalda a Milk, desde que regreso goku de esa forma han dormido.

Entraron despacio para no "despertarlos", pero no contaron con que Goku estaba despierto estaba pensando en cómo ha cambiado su vida, primero estaba muerto para después regresar a la vida, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el poder de Milk, no se esperaba con ese tipo de sorpresa además de que nunca creyó encontrar a su madre y hermanito Neo, no estaba consciente de que aparte de Radix tenía otro hermano pero...

En ese momento sintió los kis de Neo y Goten

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo goku levantándose despacio para no despertar a milk con sus movimientos.

\- papi, es que no podemos dormir y nos preguntábamos si.- comenzó Goten mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

\- podíamos dormir aquí, con ustedes hermano- completo la frase Neo.

-Ee bueno. Está bien pero no despierten a Milk- dijo por último el guerrero.

Neo y Goten asintieron para después saltar felices, pero goku los detuvo diciéndoles que iban a despertar a Milk.

Se subieron a la cama quedando Neo y Goten en el medio de Goku y Milk.

A la mañana siguiente.

-a partir de ahora los entrenare- soltó de pronto Gine en cuanto bajaron todos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

\- ¿y eso porque?- pregunto Gohan algo confundido por la decisión de su abuela.

-¿que acaso no se quieren volver más fuertes?- pregunto Gine ocultando la verdadera razón, y esa era los sayallin que se acercaban a la tierra que cada vez se encontraban más cerca.

\- sii, abuelita nos entrenara- grito de alegría Goten.

-¿tú que dices Milk?- pregunto la abuela son mirándola, deseando que aceptara pues ella tenía una gran fuerza que sería beneficioso en la batalla.

-mm está bien- contesto Milk la verdad es que por dentro estaba muy emocionada, le recordaba a sus tiempos de juventud, además de que sentía una adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al pensar en el entrenamiento y batallas, algo que no podría explicar.

-no se diga más comenzaremos después de desayunar- hablo decidida Gine, sin ocultar una sonrisa los prepararía para lo que se avecinaba.

La familia Son se teletransporto rumbo a la corporación capsula después de desayunar, pues Bulma había llamado diciendo que se presentaran para discutir una cosas Importantes y como es ella decidieron ir, dejando el entrenamiento para cuando regresaran.

-AHHHHH- se escuchó un grito en la corporación capsula.

\- Goku no vuelvas a aparecer así me oíste- le recrimino Bulma pues le había sacado un gran susto.

\- jaja lo siento- respondió Goku con su típica pose con la mano, después se sentaron todos en la sala, mientras los niños salían al cuarto de Trunks.

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir?- pregunto Milk algo curiosa.

\- que les parece que para que los conozca toda la pandilla no organizamos una fiesta la próxima semana que les parece- anuncio Bulma mirando a los presentes.

-por mí...- no alcanzo a continuar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-QUE HACE AQUÍ LA FAMILIA DE KAKAROTO- grito el príncipe de los sayallin entrando a la sala, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-cálmate Vegeta no es para tanto- trato de "calmarlo" cierta pelinegra.

\- no me calmo "mujer"- Vegeta recalco la última palabra a propósito.

-ME ACABAS DE DECIR MUJER MONO SIN CEREBRO -dijo milk con una vena en la frente mientras se paraba para estar frente a él.

\- A QUIEN MAS ARPIA- respondió del mismo tono mirándola fijamente.

-INVESIL-

\- HISTERICA

-IDIOTA

\- VULGAR

-ENAN... ESPERA QUE DIJISTE- le pregunto acercándose más a el-

\- QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDA TE DIJ..- Vegeta fue cortado a mitad de la palabra por otro grito.

\- YA BASTA- grito la peli azul dándose un masaje en la cien ya estaba harta de siempre lo mismo

Flash back

Afuera de la cámara de gravedad

\- ERES UN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO- Grito Milk mientras cargando a un Goten de 3 años que los miraba con mucha inocencia-

\- EL SE ATRAVEZO MUJER ESCANDALOSA, ADEMAS YO NO TENGO LA CULPA ¿QUIEN LO ESTABA CUIDANDO?- Grito de igual forma el príncipe de los sayallin. Goten tenía un corte en el pelo, más bien el cabello quemado por una bola de energía enviada por supuesto que por Vegeta, no paso a mayores ya que Milk lo había salvado volando a una velocidad sorprendente para sacarlo del camino que hasta impresiono a Vegeta-

\- ERES UN IDIOTA JAMAS ME VUELVAS A DECIR MUJER, TENGO UN NOMBRE, MILK-

\- Y SI NO LO HAGO QUE 'MUJER'- respondió Vegeta para hacerla enfadar más, con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados-

\- TE LA VERAS CONMIGO "PRINCIPITO"- amenazo una Milk bastante enojada con él, diciendo lo último con mucho sarcasmo.

\- JAJA NO ME HAGAS REÍR- respondió Vegeta con una vena en la frente por lo último.

-UGH OTRA VEZ PELIANDO CUANDO VAN A PARAR ME TIENEN ARTA, SON UNOS INSENSIBLES PUEDEN ENSEÑARLE GROSERIAS ALOS NIÑOS- la peli azul les grito para después fijar su mirada en un Goten que miraba todo con curiosidad- AHH PERO ¿QUE LE PASO?, QUE NO BEN LO QUE HACEN- agrego llevándose a Goten consigo dentro de la corporación capsula.

Milk y Vegeta solo la miraban como se iba, segundos después se escuchaban los gritos de los dos de nuevo.

\- uff me pregunto cuando pararan- exclamo cansada mientras les daba de comer a Trunks y Goten-

Fin flash back

Después de la pequeña pelea Vegeta se arto y salió de aquella habitación.

Mientras los mayores planeaban una fiesta mientras los niños estaban en el cuarto de Trunks

\- jaja como crees Goten- dijo riéndose el menor de los Brief.

\- si es cierto verdad Neo- Dijo Goten mirando al susodicho.

\- claro que si mi cuñadita es muy fuerte- apoyo Neo a su sobrino.

\- jaja como no- Trunks respondió a los dos.

\- CLARO QUE SI MI MAMA ES LA MAS FUERTE DE TODAS- grito Goten arte de la indiferencia de su amigo.

Vegeta que iba pasando por ahí escucho parte de la conversación.

\- así que la mujer siguió entrenando y se hiso más fuerte- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones.

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por la demora ya actualizare más seguido.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo habrá pistas del nuevo enemigo al que tanto le teme Gine.**_

 _ **¿que tramara Vegeta?**_


	13. ¿que trama Gine?

La familia Son iba rumbo a su hogar en la montaña paoz, después de arreglar los preparativos de la fiesta que había quedado en unos días, decidieron partir.

Al llegar al hogar Son descendieron

\- muy bien comenzaremos el entrenamiento_ dijo Gine pasando por enfrente de ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

-SI!- contentaron todos al insomnio emocionados por el entrenamiento.

\- para empezar mediré sus reflejos, Neo- continuo llamo a su hijo más pequeño.

\- si madre-contesto dando un paso al frente de ella.

-Quiero que te pongas en medio y ustedes-dijo la abuela de Goten apuntando a los demás.

\- colóquense en círculo alrededor de Neo ENTENDIDO- Dijo mientras todos se asentían y se posicionaban alrededor de Neo.

\- cada uno de ustedes tendrá que lanzar piedras al centro a Neo, mientras tú las esquivaras y así cada uno pasara sucesivamente- termino de explicar Gine al momento que lanzo una piedra que Neo pudo esquivar a tiempo.

-que esperan comiencen- mando al percatarse de que nadie se movía.

\- siii- fue la respuesta de todos, se sorprendieron del cambio de carácter de Gine, al momento de entrenar se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

Así es como cada uno de ellos le toco su turno y aunque algunos eran más agiles no pudieron esquivar varias, todos terminando golpeados, cuando termino el ultimo que fue Goten. Siguieron la siguiente parte.

\- la siguiente parte del entrenamiento constara en lo mismo solo que en lugar de piedras será energía y como son 6, será de 3 pues uno se colocara en medio de los 2 restantes y esquivara las bolas de energía de ellos. Irán intercambiando lugares ENTENDIDO- Al ver que todos entendieron prosiguió- pueden empezar un equipo será Goku, Gohan y Neo, el otro será Milk, Goten y por ultimo yo, AHORA COMIENSEN-

Cada uno se colocó en sus respectivos lugares, los primeros en esquivar fueron Goten y Neo que se la estaban pasando mal ya que los mayores eran más veloces que ellos, en el otro equipo Milk quiso detenerse pero recibió una mirada de su suegra que al momento desistió de la idea rogando a kamisama que no le pasara nada, pronto fue turno de ella y le resultaba difícil Gine era muy veloz.

Continuaron con su entrenamiento siendo ajenos a un par de ojos que los observaba desde los arbustos sonriendo, para después alejarse.

Al terminar todos estaban cansados y con mucha hambre pues no era de menos ya era de muy tarde.

\- abuelita tengo hambre- se quejó Goten siendo apoyado el rugido de los estómagos de los demás.

-muy bien, siendo así como parte del entrenamiento cada uno tendrá que casar su propia comida y les advierto que no pueden ayudar a alguien sino recibirán un escarmiento, además les informo que no podrán regresar a casa hasta en 3 días, que es día de la fiesta- por la mirada que Gine les daba pudieron ver que no estaba mintiendo- cada uno tendrá que sobrevivir por su cuenta y sin usar sus poderes yo los estaré observando- sin más cada uno camino por su propio lado a casar algo que sirva de comida.

Con Milk...

\- no puedo casar nada estoy demasiado cansada- fueron los pensamientos de ella después de caminar casi una hora y no encontrar nada. Siguió caminando hasta llegar cerca de un rio, se agacho y lavo su cara.

\- necesito un baño urgente- pensó al momento que miraba alrededor de la zona, se desvistió quedando en un juego de lencería color azul claro para meterse al rio, sin percatarse de unos ojos negros que la observaban desde hace unos momentos, al sentir una mirada decidió darse la vuelta y…

\- AHHHHHHHH- Se escuchó un grito en todo el bosque ahuyentando a los pagaron que se encontraban en los árboles.

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un pelinegro en la orilla del rio mirando alrededor confundido.

-COMO QUE, ¿QUE PASA? IDIOTA TE APARECES DE REPENTE Y YO ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR- dijo lo último en voz más baja, sumergiéndose hasta el cuello avergonzado.

\- ¿qué tiene de malo?, ya te he visto antes- dijo Goku de lo más natural del mundo haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

\- bue-bueno pero podría ser alguien más- aclaro la pelinegra tartamudeando.

\- pues ya ves que no, además los demás se encuentran más lejos- dijo el guerrero quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en solo boxers.

\- ¿qué haces Goku?_ dijo nerviosa la pelinegra observando al guerrero.

\- ¿que no es obvio? quiero bañarme contigo, hace mucha calor_ dijo sumergiéndose al rio- aaa que rico- hablo mientras nadaba el guerrero para después aventarle agua a Milk

\- HAY! Goku!- exclamo la guerrera, pero este ni le hacía caso se estaba riendo a carcajadas de ella.

\- con que así jugamos he!-hablo para sí misma Milk con una sonrisa malvada, sin percatarse Goku, fue ocultado por una gran ola de agua que lo tomo desprevenido, salió escupiendo agua.

-JAJAJA-reía sin parar la guerrera de la travesura que le hiso a su esposo.

-oye- fue todo lo que dijo el sagallino asiéndole un berrinche.

Así se pasó la tarde entre la pareja hasta que...

-GRUARR_ se oyó un fuerte sonido

\- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Goku sorprendido, Milk estaba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él mientras este la abrazada.

\- fui yo, es que no he comido nada- hablo ella sonrojada a mas no poder de vergüenza.

\- ¿cómo que no has comido?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, si hace tiempo que debió de haber comido algo, él se había cenado a un tigre desde el momento en el que se separaron.

\- bueno no he podido casar por el cansancio- dijo tímida jugando con sus pulgares como un niño pequeño.

\- no se diga más, vamos- hablo el sayallin saliendo con ella del agua en brazos, para colocarla en el suelo.

-¿a dónde?- Pregunto extrañada Milk por las acciones de su esposo.

\- ¿pues a donde más? a buscarte algo de comer, que de seguro te estas muriendo de hambre- dijo Goku y era cierto tenia demasiada hambre a causa del entrenamiento.

\- pero tu ma...- comenzó a quejarse pero fue interrumpida por Goku,

\- nada de peros, vamos y punto- dijo dejando sin más que decir, recogiendo la ropa de Milk y suya.

Con Goten...

Iba caminando distraídamente hasta que choco con alguien.

-Ayy ayyy- dijo con un tono de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado- Neo que haces aquí- dijo aun con dolor.

\- pues lo mismo que tu- hablo Neo con mucho sarcasmo sobándose donde se había golpeado como él.

\- pero no podemos estar juntos- hablo Goten recordando las palabras de su abuela.

\- no te preocupes mi mama está lejos, no se dará cuenta- insistió convenciéndolo, caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse para pasar la noche y por si acaso buscar más comida, ya que no se habían llenado lo suficiente.

Con Gohan...

-uffff que cansado estoy- exclamo lleno de cansancio Gohan, al seguir caminando se encontró con un dinosaurio que inmediatamente reconoció.

\- gran dragón- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo, hace mucho que no lo miraba por ahí, mientras que él le hacía señas para que lo siguiera.

-quieras que te siga- pregunto Gohan obteniendo una inclinación de cabeza afirmando, Caminaron hasta que llegaron bajo un árbol y se recostó junto a el.

Mientras con Milk y Goku…

\- ammm que rico mm- la esposa del sayallin dijo saboreando una pierna de dinosaurio, después de que salieron del rio Goku la había llevado a una cueva y para después casar un dinosaurio que por tanta hambre ni le importo a ella comerlo.

-Gracias cariño estuvo delicioso- hablo mientras se sobándose la panza satisfecha

\- de nada cariño- respondió de igual forma con una sonrisa que ella correspondió felizmente.

-Aja- dijo ella mirando la luna en su esplendor, recordando lo apasionado que su esposo se ponía cuando la mirarla, con una sonrisa malvada se le quedo viendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿qué pasa amor?- dijo extrañado del comportamiento de su esposa, aun no se percataba de la luna que se encontraba a sus espaldas, por otra parte siempre le ha gustado llamarla así.

-Mm nada Goku- dijo seductoramente parándose y lleno hacia el para después sentarse en sus piernas a horcadas

-Que ocur... mmmm- intento preguntar pero fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de Milk que cada vez subía más de tono en el momento que Goku puso sus ojos en la luna.

Al día siguiente 6:00 am

El sol entraba ligeramente en una cueva despertando a una cansada pelinegra, que estaba recostada en el fuerte pecho de su guerrero.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando la cabeza para poder ver a su sayallin, su cara tormo una sonrisa malvada, se acercó a Goku y...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchó el grito del guerrero en toda la montaña, asustando a los animales que hay habitaban.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con Milk retorciéndose en el suelo de risa, pues le había mordido el pecho, dejándole una marca.

-¿crees que es muy gracioso no? si me dolió- dijo Goku tocándose el pecho donde lo había mordido.

\- de..jaja verías jaja ver aja tu cara jajaja- hablaba entrecortadamente la pelinegra a causa de la risa.

\- ¿muy gracioso no?_ entrecerrando los ojos, pronto fue a donde estaba su esposa riéndose a carcajadas y le empezó a ser cosquillas.

\- AHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Milk Inútilmente intentaba agarrarle las manos pero era muy veloz.

\- YAYAYA JAJAJA! PARA!- gritaba desesperada milk, el pelinegro dejo de hacerle cosquillas, recostándose a un lado de milk.

El silencio de la habitación solo era abarcado por los suspiros de ella que trataba de normalizar su respiración, hasta que Goku fue el que rompió el silencio

\- tu empezaste con morderme el pecho- dijo a modo de niño en berrinche mirándola a los ojos.

\- ooo baya lo siento- dijo frotándose la cabeza riendo, después de un momento el sueño los venció y se durmieron abrazados.

Eran las 9:00 am

-buenos días- dijo el guerrero despertando al momento que bostezaba y estiraba sus músculos.

-buenos días- respondió la guerrera enterrando su cara en el pecho de Goku, a lo que el acaricio su cabello y espalda, disfrutando del momento.

Con Gine…

Se encontraba cambiando después de darse una ducha, bajo a desayunar para ir a dar un recorrido y ver cómo les estaba yendo.

 _ **Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo trate de hacerlo más extenso**_

 _ **En los siguientes capítulos empezaran los problemas para nuestro guerrero**_

 _ **el villano ser alguien muy cercano a la familia de goku ¿quien creen que sera?**_


	14. extraño sueño

Salió volando, localizo el ki de los más pequeños juntos más cerca que los otros, a lo que primero partió hacia haya, los encontró luchando contra un dinosaurio, a pesar de que dijo de que no podían ayudarse, le restó importancia de seguro los demás se juntaron con otro, sería una buena forma de aprender a trabajar en equipo.

-"seguro les dio hambre"- fueron los pensamientos de ella, para después cambiar su rumbo y ver que Gohan estaba ya desayunado, bueno él es más veloz y fuerte que los pequeños.

Cambio de rumbo hacia su hijo y esposa, pero se le hacía raro que el ki de los 2 estaban débil, decidió averiguarlo por ella misma, llego a una cueva pero no encontró lo que esperaba, estaban en el suelo abrazados y DESNUDOS.

\- con razón estaban débiles, después de su ritual de apareamiento era lo más seguro- se escuchó hablar a Gine, asustando a los dos que al momento se pararon de inmediato, Milk se escondió detrás de Goku, los dos con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

\- ¡mamá¡ ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiono un avergonzado sayallin, no esperaba que su madre apareciera en un momento como ese.

\- pero ¿porque les da pena? vamos que no deben avergonzarse- fue lo simple que dijo ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, no entendía porque se ponían así era algo normal lo que hacían, el comentario solo provoco que se sonrojaran mas, al ver ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos, decidió dejarlos solos.

\- bueno está bien ya me voy, que se la pasen bien- dijo antes de partir guiñándoles un ojo, olvidándose por un momento que deberían entrenar para la amenaza que se avecinada, después de todo merecían un momento de paz antes de la tormenta que se avecinada.

La cueva estaba en silencio rompiendo el silencio milk

\- ay no, no podre ver a tu madre a la cara más- dijo la pelinegra mortificada después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-no te preocupes-dijo Goku abrazándola para que se tranquilizara.

\- bueno que te parece si nos bañamos en el rio y vamos por algo de desayunar- propuso Milk para olvidar el momento de que acabaron de pasar, a lo que solo recibió como aprobación un gruñido de estómago por parte del guerrero, ante lo cual rieron como unos niños

Después del gran baño y de colocarse su ropa casaron un gran dinosaurio y se lo comieron para ese entonces eran las 10:30.

Iban caminando de la mano admirando el paisaje, hasta que a Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

-Milk que tal si entrenamos, para ver tu nivel de pelea, ¿si?- dijo emocionado y con cara de cachorrito de poder entrenar con ella

-Mmm está bien- con eso le dio una patada a Goku, pero el no reacciono a tiempo y termino estrellado con una montaña derrumbándola

-creo que se me paso- dijo la guerrera con una gota anime, fijando su vista en el destrozo que hizo.

-Auu Milk eso me dolió- dijo el guerrero caminando hasta con ella con una mueca en la cara.

-perdón mi amor, creo que me pase- dijo sobándose la cabeza al estilo de Goku.

Después de este incidente, entrenaron unas horas siendo observados por unos ojos maliciosos.

\- uf uf ya Goku- dijo entrecortadamente Milk por el cansancio, parando de moverse.

\- si creo que tienes razón- respondió de igual manera limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, se recostaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Milk apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del guerrero.

\- como les estará yendo a los niños- dijo una Milk cansada mirando a los ojos del guerrero.

\- no te preocupes, ellos son muy fuertes- contesto el sayallin moviéndose para poder levantarse - creo que es momento de comer.

\- si tienes razón- hablo ella al momento que escuchaba su estómago protestando por comida, mientras Goku cazaba un gran pez Milk buscaba frutas, cuando estaba trepada en la cima de un árbol de gran tamaño tratando de alcanzar una manzana pero calculo mal y se rompió la rama cayendo, cerro lo ojos esperando el golpe, al no recibirlo abrió primero un ojo después el otro, encontrándose con la imagen de una cara sonriente.

\- ooo Goku creí que me golpearía- dijo abrazándolo mientras se bajaba de sus brazos.

\- no te preocupes Milk, yo siempre te protegeré- dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿me lo prometes?- cuestiono la guerrera fijando sus ojos en los de él.

-Te lo prometo- hablo suavemente devolviéndole la mirada.

-creo que es mejor empezar comer- dijo la pelinegra ocultando una risita al oír los gruñidos del estómago de su compañero, a lo cual este solo asintió.

Terminando de comer, entrenaron unas horas mas hasta que anocheció y se ducharon para luego ir a la cueva a dormir, pues estaban muy cansados por todas las actividades.

Estaba amaneciendo y en toda la montaña lo único que se escuchaba eran los choques de los golpes, en el cielo se encontraban dos personas luchando, nada más ni nada menos que Goku y Milk, se levantaron desde muy temprano para empezar a entrenar, llevaban horas sin parar el motivo fue de la esposa del guerrero, un sueño...

Flash back

Era de noche Milk estaba dormida plácidamente en el pecho del guerrero, hasta que escuchó una voz.

\- princesa -se escuchaba en una profunda voz en algún lugar, despertándola.

Ella abrió los ojos para su sorpresa no estaba Goku a su lado, la voz seguía insistiendo, hasta que salió de la cueva y siguiendo la voz, hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro en el cual no se veía nada.

\- princesa- la profunda voz estaba tras su oreja, enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna, al dar la vuelta había una sombra que de repente se le abalanzo encima y todo fue negro

-AHHH -grito sentándose de repente, despertando a la persona de alado.

\- ¿qué pasa Milk?- pregunto Goku preocupado, al no recibir respuesta levanto su cara tomándola por la barbilla observando que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, la abrazo sintiendo como ella se desahogaba y le contaba su sueño con detalles.

\- no te preocupes cariño, yo te protegiere, ¿acaso no te lo prometí?- susurro Goku dándole besos en el cuello, directo en la mordedura que le había hecho su primera vez juntos, ganando suspiros por parte de ella-"no te pasara nada amor, yo te protegeré" hablo el guerrero atravesó de su vínculo mental.

\- gracias Goku, ¿podemos empezar a entrenar?- le pregunto Milk limpiando sus restos de lágrimas.

\- no crees que es muy temprano- cuestiono pero al verla a los ojos comprendió - está bien vamos.

Fin del flash back

Así es como había estado entrenado horas arduamente solo pararon para comer.

El día que faltaba siguió el mismo cuerso, pues el sueño que había tenido Milk era más frecuente, cuando se levantaba asustada Goku estaba hay para consolarla y hacerle saber que con él estaba segura.

Ya era hora de regresar a su casa, Gine fue y les aviso que todo estaba listo para partir a su casa, además de que estaba satisfecha con los resultados todos adquirieron un poder mayor especialmente los mayores con su reciente entrenamiento.

Es misma noche milk tuvo el mismo sueño, aunque este pareció más real.

-tuviste el sueño amor- pregunto Goku quien estaba sentado junto a ella, frotándole la espalda a lo cual ella asintió, la cargo para ponerla en su regazo, dándole besos en su marca en el cuello eso siempre la calmaba, estaba verdaderamente preocupado no era común que tuviera esos sueños.

\- tranquila milk no te pasara nada- la consoló el guerrero apartando el cabello de su cara para fijar su vista en la de ella.

\- es que esta vez fue diferente, soñé que nos separaban- dijo ella sollozando empapando su pecho desnudo.

\- no pasara Milk no lo permitiré- dijo el guerrero para después agregar a través de su vínculo- "no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, si lo intentan sufrirán las consecuencias" -después sintió como estaba dormida optando por hacer lo mismo.

Ala mañana siguiente era la fiesta de bienvenida de Gine y Neo.

En la casa Son después de desayunar y lavar los platos utilizados todos se estaban arreglando, Goten y Neo tenían un traje azul marino, Gohan uno café y por ultimo Goku uno negro, mientras que la madre de este utilizaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color beis, esperaban a Milk que aún no terminaba de vestirse en su habitación.

\- hoy quiero cambiar- dijo mirandose en el espejo, tenia puesto un minivestido color rojo le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto con unas ondulaciones, tenía levemente maquillaje, a ella le gustaba lucir natural, realmente se veía hermosa.

Después de terminar de arreglarse bajo las escaleras, todos voltearon a verla y se quedaron con los ojos O.O especialmente cierto guerrero.

\- mama luces muy linda- le dijo Gohan que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

\- mami te ves hermosa- dijo Goten apoyado por Neo y su madre.

\- vaya quedaran impresionados con tu cambio, pero más mi hijo- comento Gine mirando como Goku no le apartaba la vista de encima con la boca abierta, todos comenzaron a reír menos el guerrero que aun la seguía viendo poniendo algo nerviosa a milk

\- bueno ya es un poco tarde es hora de irnos- dijo Gohan viendo su reloj.

Todos salieron y alzaron vuelo, pero antes de que Milk saliera Goku la agarro por la cintura susurrándole al oído

\- luces verdaderamente muy hermosa- le dijo provocando un escalofrió en ella.

-gracias Goku - dijo una Milk sonrojada por la atención del guerrero- pero ya debemos irnos llegaremos tarde- anuncio ella.

\- está bien vamos pero yo te llevo, quiero llevarte en mis brazos- dijo alzando vuelo y dejando más sonrojada a Milk.

 _ **¿Cuál será la reacción de todos al ver a Milk?**_

 _ **"Goku acaso estas celoso"- pregunto Milk**_

 _ **Perdón por la demora, lo iba a subir ayer pero vino a mi cuidad "el Bebeto" que es de mis cantantes favoritos y no podía perder la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona- estoy tan emocionada- bueno pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio.**_


	15. ¿CELOS? Y LA APARICION

Aterrizaron afuera de corporación capsula, entraron y vieron que ya todos estaban ahí solo faltaban **ellos nadie** se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta que entraron al patio todos voltearon a verlos y se sorprendieron de ver a Milk cambiada nadie le quitaba la vista de enzima especialmente los guerreros, hasta el mismísimo príncipe quedo con la boca abierta nunca la había visto así, fue cuando Goku se sintió una punzada de enojo y celos de que se le quedaran viendo a SU Milk, mirándolos fijamente rodeo con un brazo su cintura, un gruñido asustando a todos ya que no era común en él, despegaron la vista de ella menos vegeta que seguía mirándola, a lo que el guerrero se enfureció.

\- Vegeta ¿se te perdió algo?- pregunto con enojo en su voz, fue en ese momento que lo saco de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de que se le quedo mirando mucho, también notando la mirada de Bulma de enojo.

\- hmp que te interesa insecto- dijo vegeta dándose la vuelta para ocultar su miedo ante las miradas amenazantes.

\- hola que bueno que llegaron- hablo Bulma para calmar la tensión que se había formado entre todos- Milk pero que guapa estas- alabo a la pelinegra.

\- hola Bulma, gracias tú no te quedas atrás- dijo soltándose del agarre de su cintura para poder abrazarla.

\- Gracias, hola me alegra que hayan venido- dijo Bulma saludando a los demás, oyendo un bien por todos- pasen a divertirse después de todos es su bienvenida-

\- gracias- contesto Gine por todos.

Milk y Goku se fueron a sentar a una mesa ya que Goten y Neo se fueron con Trunks y Marron, Gohan con Piccoro que se encontraba con Dende, mientras que Bulma presentaba a los que no conocían a Gine.

En todo momento Goku no la soltaba algo que le extrañaba.

\- ¿qué te pasa Goku? - pregunto Milk después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales el guerrero no la soltaba aun.

\- nada ¿porque?- pregunto extrañado el guerrero de su pregunta.

\- pues porque aún no me has soltado- dijo Milk soltándose lo que pudo de él.

\- lo que pasa que no me gusta que te miren mucho - dijo serio el guerrero colocándola en su regazo.

\- ¿acaso estas celoso Goku?- pregunto una feliz Milk de su comportamiento.

\- mmm ¿qué es eso?- dijo con una mano en la nuca, a lo cual ella cayo estilo anime.

\- ayy Goku, estar celoso es cuando no te gusta que miren, ni toque lo que es tuyo- explico la guerrera con una gota de sudor.

\- aaa entonces sí, no me gusta que vean lo que es mío, porque tú eres mía- dijo Goku acercándose al rostro de ella.

\- y tu mío - termino Milk sellando con un tierno beso la "discusión".

Desde lejos Bulma los observaba preguntándose ¿cómo es que Goku ha cambio tanto? Hoy demostró ser celoso, además de que besa a Milk en público eso si es raro.

Después todos estaban comiendo o más bien devorando la comida los sayallin, todos peleaban por la comida, hasta Goten y Trunks se habían fusionado en Gotenks, sorprendiendo a tanto Gine como a neo.

\- ¿qué es eso?- pregunto desconcertado Neo ante aquella persona.

\- ¿he? Ha es solo la fusión del poderoso Gotenks tan tara ta- contesto alagándose el mismo sacando a todos una gota anime.

\- ¿fusión? Mm ¿yo poder hacerla?- pregunto maravillado ante aquello nuevo pode para él.

\- claro yo después te enseño, pero por ahora DEJEN MI COMIDA - contesto caminando hacia la mesa de la comida seguido de neo

A lo que todos rieron por ello y más ala ver comportarse como niños a los dos guerreros más fuertes por la comida.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, la música estaba a fuerte volumen, bailando animadamente o conversando todo era un total de alegría entre amigos.

Hasta que...

Algo se estrelló en el patio de corporación capsula asustando a todos y alertando a los guerreros, levantando mucho polvo, cuando el humo se dispersó pudieron ver una nave parecida a la de Frezer, del interior salió un hombre que casi todos los guerreros reconocieron y pensaban " ¿no estaba muerto?"

\- hola kakaroto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida el recién llegado

-Turles…

 **Wow! ¿Qué pasara? Gracias por sus comentarios, si sé que no he actualizado hace mucho pero bueno tratare de hacerlo más rápido. perdon que sea tancorto, el proximo esta largo.**

 **Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

EL REGRESO DE UN ENEMIGO

\- hola Kakaroto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-TURLES!- gritaron todos los que lo conocían menos los niños que no estaban, ni Gine que había ido a buscarlos.

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Y porque se parece tanto a Goku? - pregunto una Bulma asombrada por el parecido.

\- es mi hermano mayor después de Radiz, ¿no estabas muerto? - dijo en tono serio el guerrero sin apartarle la vista.

\- así es y eso no es importante -contesto mirando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos buscando a alguien hasta que paro la vista en una pelinegra

\- baya baya ¿quién es esa hermosura? –pregunto Turles caminando directamente hacia Milk ignorando todas las miradas que le estaban dando, para tomar su mano y besarla, haciéndola sonrojándola pues se parecía mucho a Goku.

\- NO LA TOQUES - grito Goku apartándolo para posarse enfrente de ella, quedando cara a cara con él.

\- solo la estaba saludando hermanito - respondió Turles sin apartar la mirada de la pelinegra que estaba tímida pues su mirada la inquietaba.

\- ¡no me importa ¡ solo no toques a mi mujer entendiste -le dijo con total seriedad sorprendiendo a todos con esa actitud que estaba mostrando hacia Milk, nunca antes lo habían visto así con su esposa.

\- ¿a qué viniste insecto?- pregunto el príncipe de la raza guerrera, tomando la atención de Turles

\- ¿príncipe Vegeta que hace aquí? ¿No había muerto?- pregunto Turles sorprendido de encontrar a los dos en la tierra.

\- eso a ti no te incumbe sabandija y contesta- dijo exasperado Vegeta de todo aquello.

\- eso no le interesa príncipe, mejor dicho Vegeta ya que no hay reino - dijo en tono burlesco, haciendo enojar.

\- ¡cállate insecto ¡ - exclamo lanzándose hacia él con un puño, que Turles detuvo con su mano para después pegarle una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo contra una pared derrumbándola.

\- pensé que sería más fuerte príncipe- dijo con tono burlesco haciendo énfasis en la palabra príncipe, mientras que todos estaban asombrados de lo fácil que derrumbo a Vegeta, sabiendo lo fuerte que es el.

Levantándose de la pared miro con desprecio a Turles antes de volverse a lanzar a atacarlo, Turles esquivaba fácilmente los golpes, en un descuido le pego fuertemente tras el cuello dejando inconsciente a Vegeta.

\- VEGETA- gritaron todos sorprendidos de lo fuerte que era, al parecer desde la última vez que lo enfrentaron.

\- que has hecho - dijo Goku para lanzarse a Turles, el esperaba el golpe esquivándolo y dándole una patada en el abdomen sacándole el aire, cayendo al suelo tosiendo sangre y respirando con dificultad, antes de que todos reaccionaran a lo que paso, Turles apareció frente a Milk agarrándola de los brazos para luego decirle.

\- es hora de irnos princesa- dijo sorprendiendo a los demás por el nombre, para después recibir un golpe por parte de Goku haciéndolo soltar a Milk estrellándolo en la pared.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS- le grito a Turles viendo como este se incorporaba del ataque recibido, para después agregar - Y ELLA ES MI MUJER-

\- eso cambiara- dijo sádicamente dándole un puñetazo mandándolo a volar - porque ella será mía - dijo acercándose a Goku pero se sorprendió al ver que este se transformó en súper sayallin.

\- valla con que tu también puedes - dijo para después también transformándose en súper sayallin.

\- claro, y no dejare que te la lleves porque es mi esposa entendiste ¡ - dijo Goku hablando seriamente.

\- jaja no me hagas reír kakaroto y quien me lo impedirá, ¿tu? - dijo Turles riéndose.

\- si ¿Por qué? - dijo en el mismo tono serio enfrentándose hacia el.

\- crees que podrás vencerme soy más fuerte desde la última vez - dijo con aire de suficiencia.

\- eso lo veremos, yo también me he vuelto más fuerte- dijo Goku lanzándose a él compartiendo puñetazos que eran esquivados o detenidos por Turles, en cambio Goku no podía esquivarlos todos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos viendo la clara ventaja que tenía Turles en la pelea, sobre todo Milk que estaba asustada por su esposo quería ir a ayudarlo pero la tenía sostenida Gohan, al ver que tenía problemas con sujetarla le ayudo piccoro diciendo que no tenía oportunidad contra él.

Turles ya estaba aburrido por lo que decidió acabar con esto, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen a Goku, que este se dobló de dolor lo que fue aprovechado por Turles juntando sus manos y pegándole en la espalda dejando casi inconsciente a Goku perdiendo su transformación, Turles era definitivamente mucho más fuerte de lo que Goku había anticipado, todos los guerrero al ver esto se lanzaron contra el dejando de un puñetazo inconsciente a Yamcha y Krilin, de una patada a 18 y Ten por ultimo Gohan le iba a propinar una patada, pero Turles agarro la pierna y lo lanzo hacia Piccoro estrellándolos para después lanzarles un ataque dejándolos igual que a los demás, Milk enojada de todo eso se lanzó contra el sorprendiendo a Turles para después sonreír de lado.

\- eres fuerte y perfecta princesa- dijo esquivando los golpes de Milk

\- cállate y deja de llamarme princesa - dijo tratando de golpearlo pero el esquivaba cada uno de los golpes aunque algunos si llegaban a su destino.

\- ¿porque? Eso es lo que eres o me equivoco, ahora acabemos con esto tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo- dicho esto le dio un fuerte golpe dejándola inconsciente, la cargo y la subió a la nave, nadie podía hacer nada estaban paralizados, además de que corrían el riesgo de morir todos se preguntaban en donde estaban Gine y los demás para que pudieran ayudarla pero no aparecían, Turles subió a la nave y despego con Milk inconsciente en ella.

\- MIIIIILK - fue el grito de Goku antes de caer inconsciente.

 **¿Qué hará Goku ahora?**

 **¿Podrán salvarla a tiempo?**

 **¿Era el enemigo del que tanto hablaba Gine?**


	17. El tormento comienza

El tormento comienza

\- MIIIIILK - fue el grito de Goku antes de caer inconsciente.

Todos estaban en shock no sabían que hacer pero en ese momento entra Gine con los niños sorprendiéndose de lo ocurrido, corren Trunks y Goten hacia sus padres, mientras que Neo ayuda a los demás a trasladarlos hacia dentro de la casa ya que Bulma les explicaría hay a los demás.

-dentro-

\- ¿muy bien que fue lo que paso? - pregunto desesperada Gine por el estado de su hijo pero en ese instante observo que faltaba algo o más bien alguien.

\- ¿y en donde esta Milk? – volvió a cuestionar al momento que ponían caras preocupantes.

\- ¿si dónde está mi mamá? - pregunto Goten observando la acara preocupada de Bulma.

\- bueno lo que paso es que vino un sujeto que al parecer Goku había matado hace tiempo, dejando a todos inconscientes y llevándose consigo Milk - explico Bulma ya con algo de calma omitiendo la parte en la cual le decía princesa aunque se le había realmente raro que el supiera eso, era sospechoso

\- QUE SE LLEBO A MI MAMI BUA BUA – lloriqueaba Goten siendo abrazado por un Neo confundido de todo aquello.

\- tranquilízate Goten ya hallaremos y ¿quién es? - calmaba Gine aunque por dentro angustiada de que fuera aquella "persona" que temía.

\- un hermano de Goku, llamado Turles - respondió Bulma viendo el cambio de cara de Gine de enojo a uno de sorpresa.

-TURLES- exclamaron sorprendidos Gine y Neo algo que Bulma asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

\- "!no puede ser¡ ¡llego tan pronto¡ no será que ella sea..."- pensaba asombrada Gine no pudiendo creer aquello.

En ese momento sienten como Goku empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Don... Donde esta Milk? - dijo débilmente, al no recibir respuesta recordó todo lo que había pasado e intento levantarse pero no pudo porque se lo impidió Gine con un brazo.

\- DEJENME NO VEN QUE SE LLEBO A MILK SUELTENME! - gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

\- tranquilo Goku la encontraremos- calmaba su mamá, el al ver su mirada no tuvo más remedio que acceder sin dejar de pensar en Milk, y prometer una y otra vez que la salvaría.

Después de lo de Goku le dieron a cada uno una semilla de Karim, cuando todos se recuperaron de las heridas fueron informados de lo que paso mientras que algunos estaban inconscientes.

\- ¿cómo encontraremos a mi cuñada? - pregunto Neo después de un silencio, preocupado por su hermano y cuñada ya que este estaba como zombie.

\- no sé, ni siquiera podemos sentir su ki, ni sabemos a dónde se la llevo - hablo Krilin diciendo los pensamientos de casi todos.

\- yo si se- hablo el príncipe de los sayallin en una esquina captando la atención de todos, inmediatamente Goku lo sujeto del cuello.

\- dime vegeta ¡¿en dónde?! - sacudía al príncipe.

\- suéltame insecto - dijo Vegeta sacando las manos de Goku para poder hablar.

\- cuando llego pude notar que la nave en que viajaba era de un planeta no muy lejano del planeta vegita sus habitantes son débiles por eso no fue conquistado - explico vegeta teniendo la atención de todos en especial del pelinegro afligido.

\- ¿y cuál es ese planeta? - pregunto Gine tomando la palabra, es cierto que sabía que vendría pero no sabía en donde se encontraba.

\- mm creo que se llamaba Sufurot - dijo Vegeta pensativamente ya que aunque no lo demostraba estaba preocupado por la morena, claro que no lo diría.

\- se cuál es ese planeta y como dice Vegeta sus habitantes son débiles, está un poco lejos de aquí hacia que tardaremos en llegar a menos que haya una nave suficiente veloz para llegar más pronto antes de que le haga algo Turles - explico la mamá de ambos no sabía las intenciones de este así que será mejor ir pronto.

\- creo que yo puedo hacer una nave - antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar Goku la corto…

\- cuanto tardaras Bulma - pregunto apresurado Goku por estar con Milk y alejarla de ese imbécil.

\- mm creo que una semana - dijo pensativa Bulma haciendo los cálculos.

\- no podría ser más rápido - pregunto nuestro héroe de igual manera apresurado.

\- no Goku, lo siento - dijo la peli azul y luego se dirigió hacia Gine - podrías venir conmigo para tomar las coordenadas- a lo que ella acepto con gusto entre más pronto mejor.

\- tranquilo hermano la encontraremos- Neo le dijo a Goku regalándole una sonrisa Son, y apoyando una mano en su hombro a lo que le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

Mientras con Milk

Se estaba despertado en un cuarto oscuro asustada recordando todo lo que le había ocurrido un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos

\- hola princesa veo que ya despertaste - dijo Turles acercándose de la oscuridad.

\- cállate y déjame ir - exclamo Milk ignorando el "apodo" retrocediendo en la cama cuando Turles se sentó.

\- que carácter, me gusta - dijo feliz Turles para luego añadir- ¿no lo sabes verdad?

\- ¡no! ¿Qué? Además ya estoy casada y Goku vendrá por mí - dijo débilmente intimidada por su mirada, sin entender que quería decir.

\- realmente lo crees soy más fuerte que el - Turles se paró y salió no sin antes decir - duerme bien princesa- dijo cerrando la puerta con llave

\- Goku ven por mí, prometiste que me protegerías- dijo Milk viendo por la ventana que daba al espacio, soltando lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-

 _ **¿Que hará Goku para recuperar a Milk?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que oculta Turles ?**_

 _ **Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero la prepa no me deja, de una vez les digo que tengo cuenta en wattpad con el mismo seudónimo: la-hija-de-son-milk**_

Anianka35: perdón por la espera ya otro cap, aww si ami también me encanta que se preocupe por ella y demuestre quererla, ya verás lo que tengo preparado.

Mons: si ya veras lo que pasara :3

Dayana: si lose jeje pera ya esta aquí el capitulo, ami también me encantamodoro esta pareja 3

Deidydbz: gracias por tu comentario y que la has seguido la historia desde el principio :3 besos

Celestia cariño: jaja ya veras tengo algo preparado que se quedaran con la boca abierta, sii es tan adorabe celoso.

Gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir hasta eñ próximo capitulo besos…..


	18. Voy por ti

Voy por ti Milk

Gokú estaba demasiado triste para siquiera preocuparse por increíblemente comer. Se encontraba en el sillón de su casa ayer bulma había dicho que tardaría una semana en diseñar la nave, sus hijo estaban con su madre Gine, ella decidió dar un paseo para distraerlos, claro que también quiso llevarlo pero se negó no se sentía con el animo salir.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que le había ocurrido hace poco con Milk, hasta que se escucho el ruido de un teléfono, se levanto con pesadez del lugar para ir a contestar.

\- hola - dijo sin animo el guerrero.

\- hola Gokú habla Bulma, te tengo buenas noticias- dijo la peliazul sin contener su emoción.

\- no hay buenas noticias hasta que tenga a Milk conmigo – hablo el pelinegro dolido.

\- no te preocupes eso se arreglara pronto- comento con el mismo tono alegre Bulma.

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto confundido Gokú.

\- la nave ya esta lista, ya se que te dije en una semana pero con la ayuda de mi padre ya la terminamos- dijo la peliazul pero no se escuchó nada del otro lado- Gokú estas ahí?- Pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

\- donde esta la nave?- pregunto el guerrero mas animado, se había teletransportado tras ella en cuanto escucho la noticia que podría ir por Milk, asustando a Bulma.

\- GOKU NO TE APARESCAS ASI- le grito Bulma con una mano en el pecho por el susto de muerte que le dio.

\- lo siento Bulma, donde esta la nave?- se disculpo y volvió a repetir Gokú.

\- sígueme- dijo en todo caso no tendría caso discutir con Gokú, caminaron hasta el patio donde se logro apreciar una nave como con la que fueron a namek hace tantos años.

\- aquí esta, los demás ya vienen en camino por si se te dificulta- dijo bulma-dentro de la nave se encuentra una cámara de gravedad ya que conociéndote vas a entrenar para darle su merecido a Turles- termino de explicar la peliazul a lo que Gokú asintió apretando su puño, lo hará pagar por llevarse a lo mas preciado de su vida, pronto todos llegaron volando.

\- ya llegamos - dijo krilin al aterrizar y ver a los demás asintiendo.

\- bien van a ir Gokú, Gohan, Vegeta, Gine y Piccoro - dijo bulma a lo que lo pequeños no les gusto para nada la idea ellos también querían ir no se lo podían perder además de que querían rescatarla también y darle su merecido.

\- nosotros también queremos ir- alegaron los pequeños haciendo lindos pucheros.

\- no es seguro para ustedes- dijo Gokú a la que Goten puso una cara adorable que le recordó a Milk y no pudo negarse después de todo ya entrenaran en la nave.

\- esta bien- suspiro Gokú dándose por vencido y los pequeños saltaron de alegría por todo el lugar.

\- espero no estorben insectos- dijo el príncipe de los sayallin al hacerse presente en el patio para entrar a la nave con su típica forma de brazos cruzado y el ceño fruncido.

\- bien es hora de irse, todo lo que ocupen lo encontraran dentro de la nave, deje bastante comida- hablo bulma al ver como todos asintieron dispuestos a partir ya.

\- cuanto tardaremos en llegar? - pregunto Gokú para estar seguro y poder entrenar todo lo que pudiera.

\- mm no estoy muy segura pero como cuatro días- aclaro bulma fijando su vista en un pequeño dispositivo donde se encontraban las coordenadas del lugar de destinó.

Gokú asintió y subió ala nave seguido de los demás que se estaban preparando mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba y algo que tenían claro es que no seria fácil traer de vuelta a Milk pero todos correrían riesgo con tal de que regrese con bien y mas cierto guerrero que lo único que quería es general entre sus brazos y todo esto sea una pesadilla.

-BUENA SUERTE ESPERO QUE TRAIGAN A MILK- grito observando como la nave se elevaba y Gokú levantaba el pulgar como aprobación.

Dentro de la nave cada uno la estaba revisando y ver lo que tenia.

\- porque decidiste venir vegeta? - pregunto Gokú al ver a vegeta de brazos cruzados en la esquina de la nave.

\- eso a ti no te importa, pero te lo diré, solamente voy para patearle el trasero a ese insecto como se atrevió a golpearme- dijo con el seño fruncido vegeta apretando su puño, Gokú sabia que Turles había pisado el orgullo de vegeta, no que no sabía es que el tenia otra intención y era averiguar porque tanto empeño en conseguir a Milk de parte del insecto aquel.

Se alejó de el y fue a su habitación, todavía tenia que entrenar para poder recuperar a Milk y sobre todo hacer pagar a Turles por llevarse a SU mujer.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de gravedad " prepararé Turles porque no te saldrás con la tuya porque Milk es MIA" eran los pensamientos del guerrero al observar el espacio.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios son de gran apoyo, en especial a aquellas que se toman el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Celestia carito: siempre con tu apoyo gracias y ya puede actualizar, lose tanto tiempo** **.**

 **Lissy savala: lo haré y muchas gracias.**

 **Pauly: actualizarse lo mas pronto que pueda.**

 **Deibydbz: claro que nunca dejaré esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo** **.**

 **Saludos :3**


	19. Llegamos!

! llegamos ¡

En el espacio especialmente en una nave Goku se encontraba entrenando en súper sayallin 3 estaba en su máximo potencial, no podía dejar que nada le pase a su compañera.

\- espera Milk pronto llegare por ti- dijo Goku al momento de hacer sus manos puños.

-no quiero!- susurro Milk

-tienes que comer o te obligo!- le grito un guardia, ya que esta se negaba a probar bocado.

-ven, si te atreves- lo desafío la pelinegra.

-si así quieres- dijo el guardia lanzándole una patada, que sorpresibamente Milk esquivo dándole un puñetazo estrellándolo contra la pared.

-es mi oportunidad- dijo para tomar las llaves del guardia y salir corriendo, derribando a quien se le cruzaba, con un solo pensamiento "salir de ese lugar".

-así que tu eres la que causa alboroto- escucho una voz a su espalda que la dejó paralizada.

-Turles!- mencionó con rencor en su voz, girando quedando cara a cara.

\- vaya, a donde piensas ir?- dijo recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-con mi familia- dijo sin mostrarse débil ante el.

-eso ya no es posible, tu lugar es aqui- dijo como si nada Turles.

-no! es con mi familia, para que me quieres aquí?!- le grito desesperada.

-jum! todo a su debido tiempo- fue lo único que dijo, haciendo enojar a Milk que se abalanzo contra el logrando darle una patada la cara.

-no lo haces nada mal- dijo Turles al momento que se limpio la sangre de los labios.

Golpes y explosiones era lo único que se escuchaba, eran causados por dos guerreros, sin embargo Milk es la que se la estaba pasando mal debido a que no había comido adecuadamente por lo que estaba débil, con un golpe en el cuello la dejó inconsciente Turles.

-pronto lo sabras- dijo cargándola hacia la habitación de la pelinegra.

-espero que no te haya tocado ni un pelo, sino lo aniquilare - dijo Goku parando su entrenamiento al oír una voz.

-chicos estén listos en un momento aterrizaremos - anuncio Gohan, al escuchar no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa.

\- llego el momento-

\- señor Turles una nave desconocida acaba de aterrizar alas afueras de la cuidad- anunció un guardia.

\- perfecto, por fin han llegado- curvo una sonrisa - estén preparados para una pelea - dijo mientras caminaba ala ventana.

\- así que este es el planeta- dijo Piccoro observando a los alrededores.

-así es, hijo?- dijo Gine notando a Goku que se dirigió a velocidad hacia el ki de Milk.

\- espera insecto! - grito el principe, parándolo con las manos alos lados.

-que quieres Vegeta!?- dijo molesto de que no lo dejara ir por su mujer.

\- en verdad que eres un idiota, no tenemos un plan o piensas ir para cometer una estupidez, sabes perfectamente que Turles ya debe de saber que llegamos!- le grito haciéndolo entrar en razón, nunca expondría a Milk a cualquier peligro.

\- tss! tienes razón- dijo Goku

-por supuesto- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- cual es el plan?- dijieron Goten y Trunks al insomnio.

-mmm debemos separarnos, Goten, Trunks, Neo y piccoro acaben con los guardias, Mama, Gohan y Vegeta encuentren a Turles, yo buscare a Milk- explicó Goku, quería hacer pagar a Turles pero lo mas importante es encontrar a su compañera.

-yo tengo que hacer algo- fue lo único que dijo Gine al momento de salir a gran velocidad, dejando intrigados a todos.

\- bien- dijo Vegeta complacido de que le tocara Turles, definitivamente lo haría pagar por su humillación.

-listos!- dijo Goku a lo que todos asintieron, para después partir a gran velocidad.

\- siento a Milk cerca- pensó mientras observaba como los chicos empezaron a atacar asiendo retumbar el castillo con las explosiones, varios guardias salieron con sus armas - sera mejor que me de prisa- voló a gran velocidad.

-es hora- dijo Turles saliendo rumbo a donde se escuchaban las explosiones.

-a donde crees que vas?!- preguntó una voz conocida

-príncipe Vegeta- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

\- donde esta mi madre! - le grito Gohan mirándolo desafiante.

-vaya, veo que también viniste- dijo Turles observándolo - no te preocupes no le he hecho nada, aun- dijo asiendo enfadar a Gohan.

\- espera, yo seré quien acabe con el- dijo vegeta dando un paso al frente.

\- cuando quieras- dijo Turles, al momento Vegeta se lanzo iniciando una gran lucha, en la cual uno de los dos sera herido gravemente.

Gine sobrevolaba la ciudad, este lugar le traia tantos recuerdos.

-Gi-Gine?!- escucho una voz que la paralizó por completo, al darse la vuelta se quedo en blanco, observando al dueño de aquella voz.

-bar-bardock!? - grito

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ^.^ espero le haiga gustado, ya tratare de actualizar mas seguido ya que estoy en vacaciones! ^.^**

 **Noemi: Hola ^.^ ami también me encanta goku celoso, es lo mejor 3 gracias.**

 **Guet: hola :3 gracias ya subi!**

 **Deidydbz: olis! si! por fin actualize ^.^ ! espero te guste!**

 **Pauly: gracias :3 ya actualize, pronto subire le otro.**


	20. ¿ Como es posible?

-al parecer ya comenzó la lucha- dijo Goku sintiendo el ki de Vegeta y Turles elevarse- espera Turles yo seré quien acabe contigo, pero primero te encontrare Milk- hablo mientras abría varias habitaciones sin encontrarla, solo quedaba una con varios guardias afuera.

\- jum- formo una esfera de energía potente para dirigirla hacia ellos matándolos en la explosión, no tenia tiempo para pelear con ellos, abrió la habitación y su corazón se detuvo, hay en la cama se encontraba la pelinegra dormida, se le hizo extraño que no haya despertado con todo el ruido a lo que dedujo que se había desmayado, camino hasta quedar al borde de ella apartando su cabello de la cara hablándole, después de un momento observo como empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Go-Goku?! - grito al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

-shh ya estoy aquí, no dejare que te hagan daño- hablo con voz quebrantada, de verdad que la había extrañado.

\- pero..- no continuo pues Goku la había besado, a lo que al instante correspondió.

En medio de las explosiones y temblores del castillo una pareja se reunía en un amoroso beso.

-y los demás?- pregunto Milk al momento de separarse.

\- están afuera- dijo Goku que por primera vez desde que la secuestraron tenia brillo en los ojos, dándose cuenta de las explosiones.

\- sera mejor irnos- dijo Milk en cuanto sintió un temblor.

-espera! quiero saber que te hizo- dijo seriamente mientras la sostenía de la barbilla, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en un moretón en el brazo a lo que al instante frunció el seño.

-no fue nada, solo...- le explicó las veces que intento huir y se enfrentó Turles, llenando de orgullo al pelinegro.

\- en cuanto lo tenga de frente me las pagara- dijo apretando un puño enojado.

\- vámonos no quiero estar aqui- dijo Milk dándole un beso para calmarlo, que al instante lo relajo.

\- esta bien- tomo su mano saliendo de la habitacion.

-ahh!- grito Vegeta cayendo al suelo malherido, junto a Gohan que apenas se podía mantener en pie, mientras Turles tenia varias heridas y una profunda en el brazo izquierdo causado por una explosión, justo en ese momento frente a el se detuvieron Goku y Milk.

-Turles!- mencionó entre dientes Goku.

-Kakarotto!- dijo de igual manera, mirándose a los ojos, alrededor había una aura poderosa.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera de lanzaron al mismo tiempo iniciando una gran lucha de golpes y energía, mientras Milk observaba angustiada ayudando a Vegeta y Gohan con sus heridas.

La batalla llevaba varias horas los poderes derrumbaban el castillo, peleaban en su máximo poder Goku en sjs3 y Turles en sjs 2, sangraban por todo el cuerpo, al parecer Goku tenia la ventaja.

-chicos distraigan a Turles are la genkidama- les dijo telepaticamente a Vegeta y Gohan que al instante asintieron, salieron atacando a Turles.

-ja necesitas ayuda Kakarotto- dijo escupiendo sangre, deteniendo los golpes de los sayallin, Goku no contestó solo coloco sus manos hacia arriba invocando a la energía del planeta, mientras pensaba en Milk.

-callaré basura- grito Gohan dándole una patada en el abdomen- es por lo que le hisiste a mi madre- continuo golpeándolo aunque recibía varios de regreso.

-ahh!- al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus poderes Vegeta y Gohan causando una explosión, segándose por un momento, al abrir los ojos se sorprendieron no le habían causado nada.

\- en verdad creen que podrán derrotar...- un grito lo interrumpió al fijarse ya era demasiado tarde una potente energía se dirigía hacia el, la genkidama le dio de lleno, su grito era lo último que se escuchó, cubriéndose todos cuando exploto.

Una manos salio de una pila de escombros.

-uggh Kakarotto ! por lo menos avisa!- grito Vegeta, mientras se sacudía un poco.

-jeje lo siento Vegeta- dijo parándose de donde se encontraba, abajo de el estaba Milk que la había protegido, la ayudó a levantarse.

\- al parecer lo logramos- dijo Gohan feliz de que todo por fin había terminado.

\- si, ya quiero ver a los demas- dijo milk abrazando a Goku ocasionándole una mueca de dolor.

\- sera mejor irnos - dijo Goku todos caminaron hacia la salida.

-toma!- grito una voz lanzándole un rayo atravesando el pecho de Goku.

-no!- grito Milk mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Goku.

-papa!- grito Gohan.

-Kakarotto! - grito Vegeta observando a Turles que no le había hecho mucho daño la genkidama!- que es lo que intentas idiota!- grito a lo que Turles sonrió.

\- observa- dijo confundiendo a Vegeta, en cuanto volteo no podía creer lo que veía.

-mama!?- grito Gohan con nos ojos como platos.

Milk sentía tanta rabia, nunca en su vida sintió tanta, frente a sus ojos su compañero respiraba con dificultad, un oyó en su pecho sangraba profundamente, algo dentro se derrumbo dentro de ella, temblaba el piso rayos alrededor de ella con los puños tan apretados que sangraban, no lo podía soportar mas.

-AHHH!- grito Milk iluminando todo, segando a los guerreros.

Todos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo quedando mas que shockeados, frente a ellos se encontraba Milk con los ojos azul turqueza que reflejaban odio y el cabello dorado.

-qu-que!?- dijo con pocas fuerzas Goku, paralizado.

-ja! no lo sabían!- dijo cuestionandose si había sido buena idea.

\- de que estas hablando insecto! el-ella es!..- ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras, de Gohan ni se diga no podía hablar.

\- no lo sabían? - pregunto con burla mientras Milk lo observaba como si fuera su presa- es la princesa sayallin...

 **Sorpresa?! Jejeje nos vemos hasta la próxima. Se que esperaban lo de Bardock 7u7.**

 **Pauly: gracias :3 tratare de hacerlos mas largos.**

 **Deidydbz: si jeje aun sigo aquí! ^.^ gracias por seguirla :3**

 **Celestial carito: Gracias :3 claro ya actualice espero que te guste ^.^**

 **AndyCK: jajaja lose! Pronto Bardock! ^.^**


	21. Recuperando el tiempo

**Recuperando el tiempo**

-QUE!? QUE DICES INSECTO!- grito Vegeta en verdad era su hermana? hace tiempo el Rey Vegeta le contó que tenia una hermana que fue enviada fuera del planeta para protegerla de Frezer pero nunca creyó que a la tierra, hace años la busco pero se dio por vencido y ahora la tenia enfrente!?.

-Que!? mi ma-madre es sayallin!?- dijo Gohan en verdad que no lo podía creer, observándola transformada en super sayallin.

Goku alcanzó a oír lo que dijo Turles estaba en shock, nunca se imaginó aquello además de alcanzar el sjs, se quejo de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos para caer en la inconsciencia.

\- así es, que no lo sabias príncipe?- dijo Turles riéndose pero por dentro tenia algo de temor por la transformación de la pelinegra.

"no, no puede ser!" se repetía Vegeta

\- basta de charla! me la pagaras imbécil!- grito Milk abalanzándose sobre el dándole un puñetazo mandándolo a volar estrellándose en los escombros

-llevenselo de aquí! salgan ahora!- les grito Milk antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para cegarse por la ira, los dos sayallines aturdidos reaccionaron -rápido!- grito de nuevo.

-pe-pero!- empezó Gohan no quería dejarla sola con el, siendo interrumpido.

-vámonos!- lo corto Vegeta cargando a Goku.

-que!?- cuestiono Gohan.

-ella sabe lo que hace- agrego serio volando fuera del castillo seguido de un preocupado Gohan.

-baya baya que conmovedor! ahora veremos que tan fuerte eres!- agregó Turles saliendo disparado dándole una fuerte patada siendo bloqueada sorprendiéndolo.

-es todo lo que tienes ja!- grito lanzándole una energía potente dejándolo dañado.

\- ni un poco! ah!- grito transformándose en sjs 2 - veremos quien gana! "princesa"!- atacándola.

-que!? esto no puede estar pasando! tu estas muerto!- hablaba en shock Gine observando a Bardock.

\- Gine escuchame!- trataba de hacerla entender su "fallecido esposo".

-¿!como es esto posible!?- pregunto Gine aturdida.

-te lo explicaré solo dejame hablar- habló Bardock al momento que dejo de hablar Gine continuó- piensas que morí en aquel planeta cierto?- Gine asintio- no fue asi en el ultimo momento pude salir del planeta en una nave cercana, bague por el espacio, intente buscarlos pero no los encontré todo este tiempo los he estado buscando, perdí la esperanza hasta que un día me encontré con Turles y me dijo que el sabia donde estaban así que me uní a el esperando que me dijiera donde estaban hasta hoy que te encontré- termino de explicar Bardock mientras Gine soltaba unas lágrimas no podía creer que estaba frente a el.

-no espere encontrarte en este planeta ¿que ocurrió? ¿donde esta Neo?- preguntó la había extrañado demasiado pero su carácter no era de demostraciones.

-Neo esta bien pero...- comenzo Gine le platico todo desde el momento que salieron del planeta a cuando viajaron en busca de la esposa de Goku que secuestro Turles.

\- así que Kakarotto esta vivo, ya sabía que algo se traía entre manos Turles pero secuestrar a la compañera de Kakarotto- mencionó serio.

\- eso no es todo, la compañera de nuestro hijo es la hija del Rey Vegeta- agrego Gine desde el momento en que la vio supo que se trataba de ella de eso no había duda.

-QUE !? la princesa!? - grito Bardock -ahora entiendo todo!- agrego.

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada Gine.

\- Turles mencionó que traería de regreso a la raza sayallin en ese momento no le entendí pero ahora tiene sentido, quiere a la princesa- contesto serio.

-ese idiota- bufo Gine - tenemos que detenerlo.

\- esta claro, vamos!- dijo Bardock pero fue detenido por una mano.

\- espera - dijo girándolo para pararse de puntitas y besarlo no tardo en corresponderle el beso después de todo lo necesitaba- te extrañe - susurro llorando pasando sus manos por su cuello.

\- yo también, yo también- susurro abrazándola de la cintura.

-sera mejor darlos prisa- hablo limpiándose las lágrimas, le dio un leve beso y salieron volando.

Llegaron a un castillo la mitad destruida temblando por el impacto de energía, Vegeta y Gohan atendían a Goku.

-Goku!- grito Gine bajando junto a el tomándole la temperatura.

"Goku? así que Kakarotto tiene nombre terrícola"- pensaba Bardock bajando junto a ella.

-Quien es!?- pregunto Gohan confundido al parecido de su padre.

\- Bardock!- dijo Vegeta igual de confundido.

\- príncipe!- contesto.

-el es mi compañero padre de Goku - les explicó todo a los confundidos pelinegros, ellos les comentaron todo lo que había ocurrido mientras no estaban, Gine trataba de frenar la hemorragia de Goku amarrandole una garra en el pecho.

\- papa!- grito una pequeña voz volando contra Bardock para abrazarlo.

\- mocoso- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

\- pero como...- iba a preguntar Neo cuando lo interrumpió un gritó.

\- que le paso a mi papá! - pregunto al borde de las lágrimas Goten, llegando acompañado de Trunks y Piccoro.

-tranquilo Goten se pondrá bien- mientras Gine atendia a Goku, Gohan les explico todo.

-Milk- susurraba Goku.

-ah! - grito Milk disparando una gran esfera de energía.

-no esta mal- dijo Turles esquivando por poco la energía con dificultad, ambos estaban mal heridos con profundas heridas, respiraban con dificultad sin muchas energías.

\- esto se termina aquí! pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi compañero!- grito Milk lanzando una potente energía con lo ultimó que le quedaba, Turles igualmente lanzo su ultimo ataqué.

-que es eso!?- dijo Piccoro sintiendo como temblaba para después explotar, cubriéndose todos, al descubrirse todos se sorprendieron no quedaba nada del castillo solo ruinas.

-mamá- hablo Gohan en un susurro, era todo lo que se oía nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Milk- dijo Goku abriendo despacio los ojos.

-hijo-

-mamá donde esta Milk?- preguntó débilmente Goku ignorando al sujeto parecido a el, nadie contestó, Gine solo movió la mirada al castillo en ruinas con lágrimas en los ojos, Goku siguió su mirada encontrándose con el desastre que hizo que su corazón se paralizara.

-dime que esta bien!- grito Goku al borde de las lágrimas -dimelo!- se negaba a creer eso, su Milk no podía morir, de pronto su vista se volvió negra.

-es mejor asi- dijo Bardock que había desmayado a Goku al verlo en ese estado.

Goku abrió lentamente los ojos con dificultad se sentía conmocionado, se tallo los ojos.

-donde estoy?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

-en casa- respondió una voz familiar.

-cuanto dormí?- preguntó el pelinegro observando por la ventana de su habitación el cielo estrellado.

-tres días- respondió.

-mamá, que pasó?- pregunto débilmente Goku.

-tranquilo descansa- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente comprobando su temperatura, para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-mmm- se quejó cerrando los ojos, de repente se sentó en la cama con los ojos abiertos- Milk- grito recordando lo sucedido pensando en todo lo acontecido en el planeta de Turles -no Milk- susurro.

-deja dormir- dijo una débil voz a un costado de él haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa, mas al ver quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Milk!- hablo sin creerlo, la pelinegra vestia su camisón mientras el solo bóxer, respiraba tranquilamente observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-pensé que habías muerto- susurro en su cabello mientras la apretaba contra el, aspirando su aroma.

-oye se necesita mas que eso para matarme- dijo de igual manera riendo levemente acariciando la mejilla de Goku.

-te amo- dijo de repente el pelinegro después de lo que paso nada nada puede separarla de ella.

-yo también te amo- respondió uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso.

-enserio? - pregunto Goku con una sonrisa traviesa - porque no me lo demuestras- sugirió besando la comisura de sus labios asiendo reír a Milk.

Milk coloco su mano izquierda en su pecho sintiendo sus latidos, por fin se acabo el infierno, movió su mano hacia el sur adentrandola en sus boxers tomando su miembro a lo que gimió Goku haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo suavemente.

-mmm no creo que puedas mi ritmó- le susurro Milk en la oreja mordisqueandola continuando sus movimientos asiendo reír a Goku.

\- desde cuando acá uff yo no soy el que sigue el rit-ritmó?- preguntó ahogando un gemido en cuanto Milk acelero los movimientos de su mano, la mano del pelinegro masajeaba las nalgas de su amante.

\- desde que me volví mas fuerte que tú- le dijo moviendo fuertemente su mano sacándolo gruñidos al pelinegro.

\- aggg Milk! - gimió lleno de placer moviendo sus caderas buscando mas placer- eso uff lo veremos ufff- dijo entrecortado el pelinegro escuchando la suave risa de la pelinegra.

Goku en un movimiento se coloco sobre ella con las manos al costado de su cabeza, ella coloco la mano derecha en su cuello mientras la izquierda seguía con los movimientos dentro de sus bóxer sacándole gruñidos, beso sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior adentrando su lengua recorriendo su boca.

Desenredo su mano del cuello del pelinegro para colocarla en su cadera bajándose los boxers dejándolo desnudo, acariciándolo por todos lados, mientras una mano lo masturbaba la otra le agarraba las nalgas, Goku soltaba gemidos que eran acallados por los besos, separo sus labios besando su cuello al momento que le quitaba el camisón no le sorprendió que no tenia brazier, una mano tomo su pecho sacándole un gemido, tomo el pezón en su boca mordisqueándolo sacándole suspiros, continuó su recorrido quitando la mano de la pelinegra de su miembro a lo que Milk soltó un gemido frustrado sacándole una risita a Goku que le mordió el ombligo juguetonamente.

El pelinegro llegó al borde de las bragas bajándolas botándolas al suelo sin esperar mas sumergió su lengua en la intimidad de Milk sacándole un gritito apretó las sabanas entre sus manos mientras Goku mordisqueaba y lamia su intimidad, sacudía sus caderas, grito el nombre del guerrero cuando mordió su clítoris llegando al orgasmo, Goku lamió sus jugos.

Subió hasta quedar frente a frente besándose rápidamente Milk se volvió apoderar del miembro duró de su compañero provocándolo gruñir estaba cerca de su liberación, empujo al guerrero subiéndose sobre el, beso su cuello pasando a su pecho mordiendo los pezones poniéndolos duros bajo a su abdomen marcado maravillándose del trabajo, siguió hasta llegar a su miembro lamió la punta ganando un ronco gemido de Goku en un movimiento enterró todo en su boca, el guerrero gruño apretando las sabanas, haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo, Goku agarro la cabeza de su esposa aumentando la velocidad, justo cuando estaba por llegar al climax, se separo de el.

-que? Milk?-

Milk solo sonrió y agarro sus pechos para envolverlos en el miembro de su marido moviéndose.

-ahhh! si! Milk! sigue!- gemía de satisfacción el guerrero, soltó un grito llegando a su orgasmo cuando le lamió la punta chupándole tragándose su semilla.

Goku respiraba con dificultad recuperando el aliento, en un movimientos se coloco sobre ella besándola, dejando su cuerpo sobre el de ella sin aplastarla, sintió formar una nueva erección, Milk enredo una pierna en la cadera de su marido atrayéndolo mas, puso su miembro en su intimidad entrando de golpe arqueándose, empezó con embestidas fuertes que se hacían mas rápidas, la guerrera lo empujo a su espalda brincando sobre el.

-oy-e y-yo bo-boy arri-ba -dijo con dificultad Goku sentándose rosando sus labios, mientras la ayudaba a brincar sobre el agarrándola de la cintura.

-quie-res lu-luchar- dijo Milk entre gemidos aumentando los movimientos juntando sus frentes abrazándolo por el cuello.

-po-por supue-supuesto- dijo con gruñidos a lo que Milk sonrió y ante sus ojos se transformo en súper sayallin.

-lis-listo pa-para per-der -dijo al momento que Goku también se transformó.

-l-lo veré-mo-s -dijo Goku al momento de darle la vuelta, lucharon por toda la cama por el control, las embestidas eran de salvajismo, el hombre y la mujer mas fuertes transformados en sjs.

Cayeron de la cama con Milk arriba, lo montaba con gran fuerza, gemían sin control el placer que sentían era inimaginable.

-par-ece q-ue ga-nó- dijo Milk entre gemidos.

-ja a-aun n-o -dijo Goku transformándose en súper sayallin dios levantándose del suelo pegándola ala pared embistiéndola, Milk lo empujó a una silla hasta quedar sentado colocándose sobre el, lucharon por toda la habitacion derrumbaron portaretratos y objetos.

-si! Goku! mas rápido! -pedía Milk en sjs arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en el piso mientras era penetrada por detrás por Goku en sjs dios, cada vez eran mas profundas y fuertes, gruñidos, gritos, gemidos y golpe de pieles era lo que se oía en la habitación.

-ah! Milk!- gemía Goku acercándose besándole el cuello, sus manos apretaban sus pechos siendo embestida en cuatro, sus pieles perladas de sudor.

-Milk boy a...- sintió un escalofrío recorrerle ocultando sus gritos en el cuello de su esposa soltando su semilla, al mismo tiempo que Milk terminaba grito el nombre de su esposo siendo acallado por la mano de el, daba lentas embestidas terminando su orgasmo, cayeron rendidos uno sobre el otro en el pizo en la misma posición Goku sobre ella perdiendo su transformación, minutos después normalizaron su respiración.

-Milk?- pregunto el guerrero con voz soñolienta sin recibir respuesta por su respiración dedujo que estaba dormida, se levanto cargándola para depositarla en la cama, la abrazo por detrás cubriéndolos con las sabanas, observo por la ventana que empezaba a amanecer.

-te amo- susurro apretando su brazo que tenia en su cintura, beso su cien para caer en un sueño profundo junto a su compañera.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^.^**

 **Pauly:** jajaja si es algo inesperado, gracias :3

 **Celestia carito:** gracias :3 me da gusto que te gusté, besos ㈵6

 **Deidydbz:** jaja lose sorprendió :3 gracias.


	22. La Verdadera Historia

El sol entraba ligeramente por la ventana iluminando a dos cuerpos agotados por su demostración nocturna, la pelinegra usaba como almohada el pecho de su amante, mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura, un escenario tranquilo y lleno de paz.

-mmm- se quejo Milk abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el atractivo rostro del pelinegro- que horas son?- se pregunto a si misma, estiro la mano agarrando el reloj que marcaba 8:46am, suspiro ya se le hacia tarde, tenía que levantarse, sin embargo el brazo en su cintura no la dejaba.

\- a donde vas?- pregunto un adormilado Goku apretando el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo, inhalando su aroma impregnado con el suyo, sonriendo contra su cuello -quedate un rato más- suplico dándole cálidos besos en su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-tengo que preparar el desayuno, o no tienes hambre?- preguntó sonriendo cuando su esposo se colocó sobre ella repartiendo besos por la cara bajando al cuello, se quedó sin aliento al momento que se acercaba a su pecho, gimió al momento que tomaba su pezón en la boca jalando ligeramente.

-solo quiero el postre- susurró con una malvada sonrisa de lado, haciéndola sonrojarse.

-p..pero y los niños?, tu madre?- al tiempo que lo dijo fue como si les echaran un balde de agua fría, recuerdos inundaban sus mentes "el secuestro, Turles, la explosión, el sufrimiento, la batalla, Milk transformada, la revelación".

-que fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó en un susurro el guerrero.

-no se, yo desperté en la habitación poco antes que tu- contesto de igual forma mirándose a los ojos.

-tenemos que averiguarlo- dijo Goku, sin decir nada más se separaron, tomaron un cambio de ropa y salieron hacia la cocina donde sentían el ki de los demás y uno que no reconocían.

Al entrar a la cocina notaron que Gine estaba junto a alguien parecido a Goku, solo lo diferenciaba una marca en la mejilla, pensaron que era Turles al instante tomaron posición de batalla sin embargo la madre de Goku los detuvo.

-tranquilos no es Turles- dijo Gine tranquila tomando asiento en la mesa, hizo un gesto para que los demás hicieran lo mismo, mirando desconfiados obedecieron sin bajar la guardia -al parecer quieren saber lo que ocurrió después?- preguntó.

-si, que pasó? lo ultimo que recuerdo es la explosión- mencionó Goku apretando los puños de solo recordarlo, sentía una rabia hacia el maldito que se atrevió a llevarse a su esposa, sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya que lo tranquilizó de inmediato.

-yo también recuerdo lo mismo-

insistió Milk, en verdad quería saber al igual que Goku que fue lo que paso después, ninguno de los dos sabía, despertó media hora antes que el, sin embargo no se había enterado de nada.

\- muy bien se los diré...

 **~Flash Back~**

- _nooooo! mamá!- se escuchó un fuerte gritó después de la explosión, todos tenían la cara de un completo shock, no pueden creer lo que veían Milk no puede morir así._

 _-tranquilizate Gohan- habló Piccolo serio, después de todo por lo que pasaron no podía terminar así, todos estaban en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Gohan y Goten._

 _Bardock no lo podía creer la compañera de su hijo murió, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie, después de todo el tiempo que paso sin Gine fue un infierno para el, la extraño demasiado, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volverla a ver no lo pensó dos veces, fue por eso que se unió a Turles pero nunca imagino que ese fuera el resultado._

 _Vegeta miraba fijamente el lugar destrozado de la explosión, nadie decía nada, se acerco lentamente al lugar, saco el cuerpo de la pelinegra ensangrentado y con muchas heridas, sintió algo ligeramente, coloco sus dedos en el pulso y lo comprobó, abrió los ojos tenia pulsó, muy leve pero tenía, caia cada vez mas sin pensarlo agarro su mano y le traslado energía, ya que no quedaban semillas del ermitaño._

 _Todos observaban asombrados como el ki de Milk crecía poco a poco teniendo la suficiente energía para vivir._

 _-mamá!- grito Goten felíz con lágrimas en los ojos._

 **~Final Flash~**

-pensamos que habías muerto pero gracias a que Vegeta se dio cuenta pudimos salvarte- termino de explicar Gine ante la atonica mirada de los pelinegros.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo por fin Milk rompiendo el silenció que se había formado.

-ni yo, así que por Vegeta te salvaste- dijo aturdido Goku.

-nose que le sorprende es su hermano- ante la voz salto ligeramente se había olvidado de la persona parecida a su marido.

-ya nos dirá quien es?- pregunto Milk desconfiada.

-es Bardock mi compañero y tu padre hijo- explicó Gine avergonzada de que se había olvidado que el estaba ahí.

\- que!?- gritarón a la vez sorprendidos, ¿su padre?.

-¿no estaba muerto?- preguntó un sorprendido Goku.

\- no, sobreviví, Gine les explico cuando escapamos cierto?- ambos a sintieron- pues no morí en aquel planeta, encontré una nave y vague por el espacio buscándolos, perdí la esperanza, hasta que un día me encontré con Turles -Goku fruncio el entrecejo- me uní a el esperando encontrarme con ustedes y al final lo logre-.

-te uniste a el?- preguntó enojada Milk, ¿formo parte de su secuestró?.

-nunca supe sus intenciones "princesa"- contesto Bardock.

-¿princesa?- preguntó Milk confundida, tenia vagos recuerdos sobre ella ser la princesa del planeta Vegita, pero no les tomo importancia en el momento.

-así es eres la princesa sayayin- dijo Gine.

-¿como es posible?¿en realidad es?- preguntó un aturdido Goku, sabia que era una princesa pero no de Vegita.

-así es, naciste en el planeta Vegita - comenzó mientras los esposos tenían cara de shock, no lo podían creer, todo este tiempo pensaron que era humana- a los días de nacida fuiste enviada a la tierra igual que mi hijo...

 **~Flash Back~**

 _ **Planeta Vegita**_

 _Gine cargaba a los dos bebes Kakarotto y Milka, parecía que se llevaban bien, cuándo su hijo lloraba lo colocaba junto a Milka y dejaba de llorar, solo reía_

 _-parece que te agrada Kakarotto- susurro Gine a su hijo mientras este jugaba con Milka, de pronto escucho una voz._

 _-Gi-Gine!- grito Bardock llegando junto a ella- tienes que sacar a Kakarotto de aquí!- dijo agitado._

 _-que!? porque!?- dijo alterada, su compañero estaba herido._

 _-Frezer! destruirá el planeta- dijo con rabia- tienes que mandarlo fuera._

 _-estas loco!? como haría algo así!?- preguntó aterrada._

 _-me ataco, ordeno que nos mataran, pronto llegara, así que mandalo lejos!- dijo serio._

 _-pe...-_

 _-confía en mi- dijo mirandola a los ojos._

 _-esta bien te creó- dijo por fin en un susurro, no quería despegarse de su hijo, pero si era grave lo tenía que hacer._

 _-hazlo!- finalizó para acercarse a una nave, mientras Gine se acercaba a otra._

 _-pequeño tendrás que ser fuerte- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando lo iba a colocar dentro noto algo estraño._

 _-pero que!?- pregunto extrañada, su hijo y Milka tenían sus colas entrelazadas- no puede ser- solo ocurría cuando se elegía compañero de por vida y eso pasaba cuando eran jóvenes, al parecer ellos ya se habían elegido desde bebes, nunca paso algo igual._

 _-los pondré juntos, nadie los puede separar he pequeños- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y los puso dentro de la nave, puso el destino el cual no podrían hacerles daño ya que eran mas débiles que ellos, observó como la nave se elevaba y salia disparada._

 _-cuidense- susurro por ultimo para dirigirse con Bardock a otra nave._

 **~Final Flash~**

Todos estaban en silencio cuando termino de contar la historia del pasado.

-así es como lograste sobrevivir princesa, estabas tan unida a mi hijo que no los podía separar- dijo tierna mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-nunca había existido un caso en el que se eligieran compañeros desde bebes- dijo Bardock sorprendido, eso no lo sabia el.

\- desde bebes estaban destinados a estar juntos- dijo Gine giñandole un ojo a su hijo sonrojado.

-e-es sorprendente- dijo Goku sonrojado.

-pe-pero porque fuimos separados cuando llegamos aquí?- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.

-eso le pregunte a tu padre, al parecer el abuelo Gohan no se podría hacer cargo de los dos, Ox Satán se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ti ya que nunca pudo tener hijos, así es como terminaron separados, pero al cabo del tiempo se volvieron a juntar, al estar elegidos como compañeros nada los puede separar- finalizó su explicación Gine.

-ya veo- dijo Milk en shock todo esto era nuevo para ella, siempre pensó que era terrícola y ahora resulta que es sayayin y la princesa, aunque eso explica porque se descontrolan sus hormonas en luna llena- pensó sonrojada- y porque luchaba con Goku por la habitación por estar arriba en la posición.

Goku quien leía los pensamientos de su esposa se puso rojo, estaba pensando lo mismo que el, siempre mandaba a sus hijos con Piccolo o su suegro, debido a que ambos sayayin se descontrolaban y terminaban dejando el lugar un desastre.

-es sorprende, nunca pensé que Vegeta seria mi hermano- dijo Milk sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-si que lo es, yo tampoco lo imaginé- hablo Goku.

-espera, y los niños?- preguntó Milk al no verlos por ningún lado.

-se quedaron en casa del príncipe Vegeta- contesto Bardock- ayer fue luna llena y se que ya saben lo que significaba- dijo como si nada sonrojando a los presentes.

.

.

.

.

 **después de tanto tiempo volví *se esconde* perdón por no actualizar antes pero la imaginación se me fue de vacaciones** **.**

 **Y nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **...**

 **Lissy Zavala:** _ **ya por fin la actualice.**_

 **Guest:** _ **muy apasionados 7u7, jaja gracias por tu comentario.**_

 **Deidydbz:** _ **7u7 sii, ya les hacia falta 7u7, gracias como siempre :3**_

 **Pauly:** _ **Gracias espero te guste este también :3**_


End file.
